All Around Me
by dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: The fire and smoke was all around me and I felt like I was suffocating. I could hear everyone screaming in pain and i dropped down to my knees and yelled "Derek! You TRAITOR!" The story of Lacey Delogado Derek's mate. Lacey POV and Derek POV through out fic. Amazing Banner made by Lycan Lover 411!
1. Prologue

**If you havent read my fic don't pay any mind to this message but if you have I decided to add a prologue. Thanks for reading and please review with your feedback its greatly appreciated. I do not own the rights to TeenWolf! Please don't sue me! :)) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

My lungs are screaming for clean air as I run through the burning house looking for everyone.

I scream for them but all I can hear is the crackling of the fire consuming the wood.

I scream for Derek but I know he isn't here to save me.

He is out with that Whore Kate Argent!

How I would love to snap that bitches neck right now!

If I get out of here that slut is dead and so is Derek!

_"I love you. Now we will be together forever. We are mates." Derek says to me as he kisses my neck._

I fall to my knees and yell "Derek! You Traitor!"

I slump to the ground with my face in my hands and realize I am going to die at the hands of my mate.


	2. Crushed

**Crushed**

**First Teenwolf Fan Fic! Hope you like please review and give me your feedback! :) I don't own any rights to TeenWolf! Pure FanFiction :)**

_The smoke is suffocating me and I can't see through the gray fog that surrounds me. "MOM! DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?! I yell at the top of my lungs. I scramble around the back seat trying to find the door handle. When I finally find the handle I pull it but the door won't budge. My heart starts to race and I realize I am going to die in this car. I try and make my way to the front seat of the car and see that my parents aren't there I'm alone. I start to cough erratically and start to feel light headed I feel the world around me start to disappear all I can register is how excruciatingly hot it has become. As I start to loss conciseness I hear a loud menacing growl and screams and I can't help but hope it's my parents trying to save me. I hear the screech of metal being pulled apart and then arms lift me up and I see my Godfather Peter. "Booboo!" I say right before I pass out._

I shoot straight up in my bed full of sweat and panting because I can still feel the smoke in my lungs suffocating me. I place my head in my hands and start to cry uncontrollably. I am startled when my door shoots open and Derek comes in with a worried panicky look on his face. I can't help but notice that he doesn't have a shirt on and is only wearing pajama pants. I can't help but notice how much Derek looks more like a man than a boy these days. I guess being seventeen year old places you closer to adulthood than I fourteen soon to be in a week fifteen year old girl, who has a major crush on this amazingly beautiful guy who only sees me as his best friend. Curse you friend zone! He sees the tears streaming down my face and rushes to my side.

"Lacey are you okay?" he says with worry and takes me into his arms and whispers reassuring words.

This was a nightly routine for us when I first moved into the Hale house. My godfather Peter Hale aka "Booboo", Derek's uncle took me in when my parents were killed by the hunters. He rescued me from the burning car I was left to die in. My parents were killed the "proper" way seeing as they were already wolfs and I was only ten and hadn't hit puberty so I hadn't completed the change. They still didn't want to let me live knowing all too well I would eventually become an "abomination". I was scared every night after that for a whole year. Derek being my best friend since birth took it upon himself to take care of me. Every night for that first year he slept with me and held me when my nightmares would terrorize me. After that first year I slowly started to get on with my life I went to Beacon Hills Elementary where I made friends and had a seemingly normal life until last year when I completed my change at the tender age of thirteen. Before the change I was normal looking middle school girl no curves or breasts but the night of my first full moon after I turned thirteen that all changed. I became the target of every girl's jealousy and every boy's desire. I became a "young woman" as Booboo put it.

It has almost been two years since I became a werewolf and in these past two years the nightmares have returned. At first they were frequent and now they are nonexistent or so I thought. I didn't tell anyone the nightmares returned because I didn't want them to see me as a fragile little girl I was when I first came here. I had grown up a lot since then and had grown a great amount of respect from everyone in the house when I decided and learned how to control and defend myself. Even helping Derek with his control and never once was I scared he would hurt me. Peter says that I'm a survivor and therefore makes me fearless and that is why I learned fast to control myself on full moon. So when the dreams started up I kept them a secret but Derek caught on right away because he heard me shriek in and cry in my sleep. Since then every time he hears me cry or bolt out of bed he comes running in and puts me back to sleep.

"I hadn't had that dream in months. I thought my mind was through torturing me." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Lacey you need to stop doing this to yourself. What happened to your parents was not your fault. It was the hunters!" he says as he takes my hands in his face so I can look into his eyes. "I will stay here with you till you fall asleep. I promise you I will always keep you safe."

I feel my heart race and hope that Derek thinks my heart is beating so fast because of my nightmare and not because of how his eyes make my knees go weak.

He lifts the covers and makes his way into my bed. He pulls me into his arms and my head is on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. It's then I realize that I am only in a tank top and panties. My cheeks flush a bright red and I bury my face deeper into his chest and try to calm my racing heart so I can get sleep.

Derek lifts my chin with his finger so I can look at him and he looks at me with a look in his eyes I've never seen before and it makes my heart skip a beat. He then places his index finger and middle finger to his lips and places a kiss on them and brings them to my lips.

"Goodnight." He says and closes his eyes.

I close my eyes feeling my heart swell. It wasn't a real kiss but it was a kiss none the less. I close my eyes and listen to Derek's steady heartbeat that puts me to goodnights sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of beeping and realize it is my alarm going off and today is my first day of Beacon Hills High School. I turn to my night stand to turn the beeping noise when I hear a groan and realize its Derek. I suddenly remember last night and feel my face flush. I turn the beeping off and decide to get up and get ready for my first day of school. I slowly get out of bed and walk towards my restroom when I hear a growl come behind me and see that it's Derek and he is still sleeping. I chuckle at the thought that Derek is probably dreaming of something yummy to eat.

When I come back into the room fully clothed and pretty for school Derek isn't in my room anymore. He must be getting ready too. I walk straight to my mirror and glance over my outfit and realize this is the kind of outfit that makes all the boys stare. I'm wearing a purple strapless dress that falls two inches from the knee and accents all the right curves in my body, my leather jacket with my black ankle high heeled boots. My hair is down in its usually dark auburn waves and I am actually wearing makeup nothing extreme just mascara to bring out my hazel eyes and lip gloss. I smile at my reflection and hope that it catches Derek's attention.

I walk out of my room and go down the stairs and into the kitchen where I am greeted by Julian and Carol. They both look at me and smile.

"Don't you look all dolled up for your first day of high school?" Julian says in a sing song voice. Carol swats his arm and says "Don't pay him any attention he is just teasing you. You look absolutely beautiful." She hugs me tight.

"Mom! Where's my leather…" Derek sees me and growls, "Tell me you're NOT going to wear that to school!" he is looking at me and taking deep breaths trying to control his anger.

"Yes! I can wear whatever I want!"

"I'm telling Uncle Peter!"

"He is the one who helped me pick out this outfit yesterday!"

"Mom! She can't go to school dressed like that! Tell her!"

Carol looks at Derek and smiles. "Honey she looks beautiful."

"Ugh! DAD please help me out here! She can't go to school dressed like that!"

"Derek if your uncle Peter is okay with her wearing that I am too. Plus she does really look quite beautiful don't you think." Julian says while he cocks his head to the side and wiggles his eye brows.

"Get over it! I am going to school dressed however I want! Anyway all the girls you go out with are dressed with way less clothing than I have on." I say as I cross my arms.

That is exactly why I am wearing this outfit. I need to get his attention because all those girls he goes out with are skanks and I need him to notice but not show off too much. I think it is working rather nicely to because I get a hint of jealousy coming off of him.

"So what! They aren't you! You're like my sister and I don't want to hear all the guys in school talk about how hot you look! It's gross!" he shouts while his eyes turn yellow.

I'm stunned by what he just said. I'm like his sister and even thinking I'm hot is gross. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body because I am no longer in the "friend zone". I am worse "FAMILY ZONED"! I feel my eyes start to well with tears and I force them to stay in. I start to feel my angry at myself to think that Derek would actually find me attractive. I took all this time and for nothing because the one person I won't to notice me doesn't even see me more than a sister.

"You're unbelievable Derek Hale!" I say as I stomp off and bump into Peter.

"Booboo can I have ride to school?" I ask looking at the ground.

"Why do you look so sad sweetheart? You were so excited yesterday when we went shopping for today." He lifts me face up with his hands and says "My nephew giving you a hard time." It was a statement more than a question.

I just look up into his eyes pleading for him to just take me to school.

"I'm going to kill that kid! Come one lets go." He says as I grab my purse and backpack from the downstairs closet.

We walk out the front door and to his SUV when Derek comes stalking out of the house.

"Hey! Aren't you going to get a ride with me?!" I just look at him roll my eyes and get into the vehicle with Peter.

* * *

**Derek POV**

Damn that beeping noise is annoying the hell out of me! I wish it would stop because she feels so soft especially her legs they are like silk. I feel her move and turn the alarm off and start to get up I open my eyes to see _Oh GOD! Look at her ass! _Lacey is getting up from the bed and her body it is amazing! Before I can stop myself I let out a growl and I close my eyes pretend I'm asleep because I don't want her to know I was looking at her. When I hear her close the door to the restroom I open my eyes and let out a loud sigh. What the fuck just happened I growled at Lacey because I wanted her body. What the fuck is wrong with me! Lacey is like my sister! She's my best friend for god sakes! I get up from the bed and walk down the hall to the restroom me and my two dumbass cousins' share. I shove Luke out of the way and close the door in his face.

"HEY! I was here first! Derek! What the hell?!" Luke screams while he bangs on the door.

I ignore him get in the shower and try to reason with myself. I need to stop myself from having these feelings and thoughts of my little Lacey. Wasn't that long ago that she came to live with us and I took care of her made her feel safe and loved. I reminded her every day that she didn't lose everyone she loved. I took her to the park, movies, and even let her help me get ready every full moon when I was learning to control myself. I was reluctant to leather help but my dad and Uncle Peter said they would help her help me and keep her safe. She has been my whole life for the past five years. It's been five years and she has grown right in front of my eyes and I'm starting to like how she is coming into her body. I walk out of the restroom towel around my mid drift and glance at Luke.

"All yours bro." I say with a smirk.

"Yah after about twenty minutes! Thanks a lot for making me late to my first day of school." He says as he growls and his eyes turn yellow.

"I'll give you a ride to school and all the girls will be curious to know who that guy that showed up to school with the HOTTEST senior." I say as I slap his back.

His faced perks up and he smiles and huge smile. "Thanks Derek! Give me ten minutes." He slams the door.

I walk into my room and throw on black shirt dark jeans and pull on my boots. I wonder what Lacey is going to wear to school. Knowing my Lacey she will be dressed like me black fitted shirt dark jeans her boots and signature leather jacket. Wait did I just call her "my" Lacey? What is wrong with me? I need to stop. Damn it where is my leather jacket? I run down stairs and to the kitchen to see if my mother knows where it is.

"Mom! Where's my leather…" but I'm caught mid-sentence when I see Lacey looking unbelievably gorgeous in a purple short dress her signature leather jacket and her beautiful auburn hair cascading in waves down her back. My lust for her turns immediately to anger because I realize if I am looking at her like this and I'm like a big brother type imagine all the boys at school.

"Tell me you're NOT going to wear that to school!" I say with a growl. I start to take deep breathes because I can feel myself losing control.

"Yes! I can wear whatever I want!"

"I'm telling Uncle Peter!" he will take my side he wouldn't want any boys gawking at his little princess.

"He is the one who helped me pick out this outfit yesterday!"

That traitor! Does he not know what all those stupid hormonal boys will be lusting over her. I turn to my mother out of desperation.

"Mom! She can't go to school dressed like that! Tell her!"

"Honey she looks beautiful." I then look at my dad hoping he can see the pleading in my eyes to not let her go out there like that. I don't think I can handle this. No one is supposed to look at her. _She's mine! Oh crap! What did I just say!_

"Ugh! DAD please help me out here! She can't go to school dressed like that!"

"Derek if your uncle Peter is okay with her wearing that I am too. Plus she does really look quite beautiful don't you think." He says while he cocks his head to the side and wiggles his eye brows. Oh my father can tell this is killing me and he thinks it is hilarious!

Then I look at Lacey about to open my mouth to plead with her when she yells.

"Get over it! I am going to school dressed however I want! Anyway all the girls you go out with are dressed with way less clothing than I have on." She says as she crosses her arms.

Then it hits me! She is trying to get my attention! Oh no! My hunch was wrong it isn't a crush she is in love with me.

I got the idea a year ago when I started to notice that her heart would race when I would smile at her, or when I would touch her hand or arm by accident, and then there was the time I could practically smell her lusting over my ass. Then there was the incident that made me realize she really did have a crush on me. She had just learned to control her from going wolf and had asked me if we could go out for a run with her. She was so excited because running without shifting was a big accomplishment for her. I told her I would but then forgot I had a date and had to cancel our run. Her eyes welled up and it looked like I had plunged a knife in her heart. I felt so bad and realized I need to put distance between us. I stopped hanging around her and started dating more. I thought that seeing me date would make her realize I was too old for her and not interested. I made sure every girl I went out with was my age or older to show her I only had eyes for older women. I thought all of the space and dating other girls would do it but then she started having her nightmares again and I couldn't leave her alone. This little statement confirmed she didn't just didn't have a crush on me she was in love with me. Oh and the fact that I could smell the jealousy radiate off of her.

I decide I have to say the only thing that would make her realize I don't think of her that way! The only statement that's worse than the friend zone.

"So what! They aren't you! You're like my sister and I don't want to hear all the guys in school talk about how hot you look! It's gross!" I shout and can feel my anger rise because I know I just hurt her with what I have just said.

_What is wrong with you? You know you feel something for her._

My mind decides to state when I see her face is stunned and tears are welling up in her eyes but then I see a flash of electric blue and I can smell the anger coming off of her.

_I love when her eyes turn that color._

What is wrong with me? I just put her in the "Family zone" and here I am pining over her gorgeous electric blue eyes her wolf brings out.

"You're unbelievable Derek Hale!" she says as she stomps off.

I hang my head down and my shoulders slump.

"Honey, why did you ruin her morning of her first day of school? You know she was really looking forward to this day. She rambled on and on about how cool it was going to be being in the same campus with you." My mother says as she places her hand on my shoulder.

"I know I'm a jerk."

"You know if you just continue to fight it. It's only going to get harder to resist." My father says.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He simply states and walks out of the kitchen.

I look at my mom with a confused expression on my face. She simply shakes her head with a playful smirk on her face.

"Your jacket is in the downstairs hall closet. I love you have a great day and apologize to Lacey." She says as she kisses my cheek.

As I grab my jacket I yell for Kyle to hurry his ass up because I am leaving in less than a minute with or without him.

I notice that Lacey's things are gone and wonder where she is. I start to panic and rush outside and see her getting into my Uncle Peters SUV.

"Hey! Aren't you going to get a ride with me?!" I yell after her.

She gives me her glare of death rolls her and gets into Uncle Peters car. I stand there and watch as her and my uncle drive away.

"Damn! That was a scary look. You're in the dog house!" Luke says with a chuckle. "Get it? Dog because you're a….and she's…uhhh never mind." he says as I glare at him.


	3. I Feel You On My Fingertips

**Hey everyone thank you for reviewing, followings, or favoring my fic. After this chapter things will pick of just needed to give a little back story. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf this is pure fanfiction.**

I Feel You On My Fingertips

**Lacey's POV**

"Thanks Booboo. I love you." I say as grab the door handle to the SUV when Peter grabs my arm.

"Hey don't let my nephew mess up your first day. He is just being Derek all moody and broody." He says with a chuckle and pecks my cheek. I smile and nod my head and get out of the vehicle.

I look around and see that the whole school parking lot is packed with kids getting out of their cars and laughing hugging like they didn't just spend almost the whole summer together. I start to quickly regret not getting a ride with Derek because at least then I would have had Luke to walk with. I guess I can say I am lacking when it comes to the whole friends department.

As I am walking across the parking lot I see a trio of blonds bimbos jump up and squeal.

"OMG! It's Derek Hale!"

"I swear he is a God!"

"He is so HOT!"

I quickly turn in the direction they are all lusting at and I see Derek gracefully step out of his brand spanking new charcoal grey convertible mustang. He scans the parking lot like if he is looking for someone. When he spots me our eyes lock and I can feel my knees start to get weak. I look away and remind myself that I cannot be having these feelings for Derek he made it very clear he doesn't see me more than a little sister. I feel myself mentally flinch because God does it hurt to know that. I quickly turn around and start to walk off toward the school and hope I don't get lost like an idiot.

"Lacey! Wait!" Derek shouts and I can hear his footsteps getting closer to me. Why is he trying to talk to me after how he acted and made me feel? So I do what Laura would have done if she were here. Keep walking and act like I can't hear him.

"Lace! Come on I know you can hear me!"

He grabs my wrist spins me around and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Lacey. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. Forgive me?" I can feel his sincerity radiate off of him so I hug him back.

"Fine" I let out a sigh "I guess but only because I need your help finding my way around here."

He pulls away and gives me a killer smirk that would make any girl swoon.

* * *

"How was your first day of High school?" Peter asks and says high school in a sing song voice as I walk in the house with Carol.

"Good. School is school. Feel real good about my AP classes." I say knowing if I bring up my classes he will forget to ask about the details of my day and focus on the school work.

"Glad to hear that. I know you will make me proud. Do you have homework?" he asks with a smile that just beams with pride.

"Actually, yes, I do. I should go upstairs and get to it. Love you Booboo." I say as I make my way to hug him.

"Love you too, princess."

He hugs me back and tells me if I need any help not to hesitate but he knows I won't.

I make it to my room and throw my crap on the floor jump on my bed and stare at the ceiling. High school is no different from Middle school. All the girls hate me but not because I'm developed but because of Derek. He was my personal guide all day helping me find my locker and walking me to all my classes and even sitting with me at lunch. The whole thing shouldn't have been a big deal because Luke and John were with us the whole time. But still I got ugly looks down the halls and could smell their hatred and jealously it was very pungent through the halls. It doesn't help that they don't know Derek will be my chauffer for the rest of the year because Carol picked me up today. Derek went to lacrosse meeting. I'm never going to make any girlfriends at this rate. You would think that they wouldn't feel that way seeing as I do live with them and they are my adopted family. I have no one just them. Hopefully they will lighten up when they realize that Derek sees me as a little sister type. Every time I think about that it makes my chest hurt.

The parts where Derek wasn't included in my first day of high school was uneventful. Same people same subject just different teachers. Peter makes me take all AP course and I have to pull an A if I want to have any freedom. I know he only does this because he knows I have potential and he wants me to succeed it. He would love for me to study abroad. Says he has connections with another pack that lives in Europe and they could help me. Peter says they are trust worthy that the Hales have an alliances with that pack and many more but they are secret alliances. They have to keep this a secret for many reasons but most importantly because of the Hunters.

The Hales and my family the Delogados had an alliance that traced back almost a century. The two packs were really close even considered each other family. Our pack lived in Timberhawk it's a small town about four hours from Beacon Hills. Dad used to tell me stories about our ancestors and how they were one of the founding families. He told me stories about the Hunters and how they tracked down packs and killed them. He said that over time the Hunters stop killing werewolves just because of what they were and started going by a code were they swore only to kill if they had too. He said the number one way to get you killed by a Hunter was to kill a human. He said that not all of the Hunters followed the rules though and some killed just to kill us for what we were. Those Hunters killed off my whole family and they are the Argents. They slowly killed off my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and I think that made it harder because my father slowly buried everyone he loved dearly. The only person besides my mother and I that my father hadn't buried was Peter. Peter and my father Robert were best friends since childhood; practically brothers. My father missed not having family and took comfort in Peter and the Hales so we came to visit often. We spent every holiday and every birthday with the Hales. That's how Derek and I formed our relationship. We were always really close he would protect me from Luke who thought it was funny to pull my long hair and trip me. I've known Derek my whole life so I guess I shouldn't find it so shocking that he sees me as a little sister.

Suddenly my door burst open and Luke comes in with a look on his face that I can't decipher whether it's astonishment or glee.

"Derek just beat the crap out of Ren! It was freaking awesome! You should have seen it!" he says with a huge smile on his face.

What?! Why would Derek do that he knows Ren is one of his best friends and he knows that if he fights with a human he is going to be in so much trouble with his dad.

"WHAT? He wouldn't he knows that he will be in deep."

"I know he usually can control his temper but Ren really hit a nerve."

"What did Ren do?"

"You might want to talk to Derek about that."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Just I don't know Derek is already mad. I don't want to make him even angrier because he might neuter me." He starts laughing uncontrollably and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Get it neuter because like in dog…and because I'm….we're….never mind." he quickly stops laughing and rubs the back of his neck while a scowl at him.

"He is downstairs if you want to talk to him." Luke says and walks out.

I swear that boy is a dimwit. I jump out of my bed and head down stairs to talk to Derek. I wonder why Luke wouldn't tell me why Derek got into a fight. As I walk down the stairs I see that Derek is sitting in the living room with his arms crossed in front of him and pouting like a baby.

"Hey! What happened? You okay?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

He looks at me arches his eyebrow and says "Really? Am I okay?"

What was that?! Did Derek just flirt with me?! I can myself blush.

"Okay, last part was stupid of course you're okay. But the rest?"

"It's nothing just lost my temper. You know how annoying Ren can be." He says and looks away. And like that he is back to being cold. I swear he is so bipolar its frustrating.

"Come on Derek there has to be more because you wouldn't just beat up Ren because he is annoying. You and I know that's just Ren."

"Drop it Lace! Okay! I don't want to talk about it!" he growls.

I shoot up and off the couch and yell at Derek.

"Hey! Don't get all wolfy on me! I'm just trying to figure out why in the world you would beat up one of your best friends!"

"Okay! You want to know?! It was about a girl! There? Are you happy now?!"

I feel my chest tighten and feel like I can't breathe. They were fighting over a girl. That's just another painful reminder that Derek doesn't have feelings for me and I am just some dumb kid who is in love with him.

"Well I hope she was worth it." Is all I can say but it comes out more like whisper because I feel like I might cry.

"Yah she is. I'm going into town to enjoy my freedom before my father gets home and takes it away. Bye Lace." He says and walks off.

I'm left standing there with my eyes stinging were I'm holding back tears. I have to get over this stupid infatuation with Derek. I slowly walk back upstairs into my room and do my homework.

* * *

_Daddy! Watch out! I say as I see and SUV coming straight toward the car and the headlights blind me._

"NO! DADDY!" I scream as I shoot up from my bed panting and with tears running down my cheeks. I turn to look at my clock and it reads 3:30 am. Why do I have to have these nightmares? No it's not a nightmare its real it's a memory.

My door opens and Derek is standing there with his clothes he had on when he left the house. His eyes look at me with worry in them.

"That's two nights in a row. That hasn't happened in a long time." He walks over to my bed.

"I know. Are you just getting home?" I say with tears falling down my cheeks.

Derek looks at me pulls his boots off and yanks his shirt off and says "Well looks like it's a sleepover. Scoot over."

"Didn't answer my question."

He pulls the blankets over us and pulls me into a hug. My face is right on his chest and I burry my face deep and suck in a huge breath. That's when I smell it. It's the scent of a girl. Now I know for sure that he is just getting home. He was out all night with another girl doing God knows what. I pull back jump out of my bed and look at him with disgust.

"Get out of my room! NOW!" I growl.

"What did I do?" he says with a confused face.

I glare at him and I can feel my anger and hurt getting the best of me.

"YOU SMELL LIKE TRAMP!"

His eyes grow wide and he gets up and looks at me with what looks like sadness but is quicly replaced by anger.

"Told you she was worth it!" with that he stalks out of the room and slams the door.

I'm left stunned by his actions. I feel the tears start to stumble down my cheeks and before I know it I am crying so hard I start to hiccup. I feel like my heart was just ripped out and torn to shreds right in front of me.

I spend the rest of the night crying my eyes out.

* * *

**Derek POV**

Walking out of the locker room and to the school parking lot I felt like this day couldn't have gone by slower. Every guy in school was talking about Lacey and it was driving me insane. All day I could just smell the erections as she passed by. I just wanted to punch their faces in for looking at her undressing her with their eyes but when I smelled the lust I wanted to rip them to shreds. Keeping my cool all day was hard but I had to put on a good show for Lacey. I don't want here getting the wrong idea.

"Today was awesome! Thanks for helping me out today! I got a couple of girls come up to me and give me their numbers because of you. I know they are only using me to get to you but hey still getting hot girls number!" Luke rambled on as we walked to my car.

"Hey! Derek! What's up?" Ren one of my best friends comes striding over.

"Sup? Kind of in a hurry dude." I groan.

"I just wanted to ask you for a favor." He says as he slaps my back and stares at my shoes.

I glare at him and arch my eyebrow. Come on Ren don't have all day.

"You know your cousin or friend Lacey whatever she is." As those words slip through his mouth my body stiffens. "She has really grown up. I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me. You know hook me up?"

My heart quickens and I can feel my wolf want to rip him to shreds.

"Stay away from her." I shout trying to suppress a growl.

"Hey dude! What's your problem? She's hot! I was just asking for your help but if you don't want to help me that's cool. I will just do it myself." He says with a sly smirk on his face.

What the fuck is his problem?! I feel my wolf trying to break free. She is _MINE_! No one can have her! Soon as my wolf claims her I lose it!

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I growl and punch him straight on the jaw. Ren stubbles back and fall to the floor I pounce on top of him and punch him repeatedly. I suddenly feel Luke and John grab me with all their strength and pull me off of him and shove me into my car. Luke runs to the other side and slides into the passenger seat as John turns to me and says.

"You should see yourself! Get out of here now!" he shouts.

I look in my rearview mirror and see my eyes are yellow and my claws are now exposed. I quickly turn my car on and speed on home. Home! My dad is going to kill me! How am I going to explain this to him without giving myself away? Top it off Luke and John heard and saw everything. I turn to Luke glare at him.

"You better not say a word to anyone about why I fought with Ren or so help me I will pound you just as hard!" I growl.

Luke takes in a huge gulp of air and shakes his head. The rest of the ride home is quiet and all I think about is how I let my wolf take control. I am always in control. I need to stay away from Lacey. The more we are together the more my wolf starts to claim her.

As we pull up to the house I scowl. "Do not say a word to Lacey! I mean it!"

He smirks and rushes out of the car and into the house. That little twerp is going to tell her.

Walking inside my mother is already standing in the foyer with her arms crossed and looking like she is going to kill me.

"Derek you know the rules around here! We do not fight especially with humans! They do not have a healing factor like us! Why? Tell me the truth Derek Hale because I will know if you are lying I am your mother and I will know!" she says with a stern look on her face.

"He wants Lacey! There you happy! I lost it for a minute and my wolf took over. I'm sorry! Do you honestly think I would want Lacey to be dating a creep like Ren?" I whisper afraid that Lacey will hear.

"Oh honey. Why don't you go and wait in the living room your father is on his way. John called your uncle Nikolas and he called your father so he should be here in a few minutes." She says as she rubs my back.

I don't understand she did a complete three sixty. She was absolutely furious when I walked in and now she is trying to console me. This is all too weird.

"Ok mom." I say and kiss her cheek.

I slump in the love seat in the living room and fiddle with my car keys. Damn there goes my freedom. Dad is going to kill me and the worst part I feel no remorse for kicking Ren's ass. He deserved it! No one is going to be with Lacey!

"Hey! What happened? You okay?" Lacey says with a worried expression. I hadn't even heard her walk in the room. She comes over and sits next to me. She looks so beautiful with her hazel eyes auburn hair, and plump pink lips. I just want to caress her face look into her eyes and kiss her gorgeous lips.

Before I know what I am doing I arch my eyebrow and give her one of my flirtiest looks and say, "Really? Am I okay?"

"Okay, last part was stupid of course you're okay. But the rest?" she says with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

What am I doing flirting with her? I need to stop this right now. She can't know why Ren and I fought. Luke is DEAD!

"It's nothing just lost my temper. You know how annoying Ren can be." I say and look at the opposite direction of her because I hate to see her face fall as I act coldly towards her.

"Come on Derek there has to be more because you wouldn't just beat up Ren because he is annoying. You and I know that's just Ren."

I don't know what to say to her. I don't want her to find out why I beat the crap put of Ren. So I turn to her and let out a growl and say.

"Drop it Lace! Okay! I don't want to talk about it!"

Next thing I know she is off the couch and yelling at me. She did it so swiftly and smoothly that she looked sexy but when I look at her face I see that she is angry with me. Good she should be angry with me. I need to make her hate me.

"Hey! Don't get all wolfy on me! I'm just trying to figure out why in the world you would beat up one of your best friends!" she yells.

"Okay! You want to know?! It was about a girl! There? Are you happy now?!"

When I say that it breaks my heart to see how heartbroken she looks. I just want to wrap her in my arms and say I'm sorry that she is the one I want but know it's better if she hates me.

"Well I hope she was worth it." She says so softly someone without super hearing wouldn't have heard it.

"Yah she is. I'm going into town to enjoy my freedom before my father gets home and takes it away. Bye Lace." I say as I walk.

I got to get out of here seeing her like that is breaking my heart. I don't deserve her she deserves a whole lot better than me. She is so innocent and kind I don't want to take that away from her. I don't deserve her after what I did with that Argent last month.

I get in my car and speed off into town and head straight to the only place I can think of.

* * *

I walk into Davey's Pool Hall and go straight to the bar.

"Hey, Davey a beer and a shot of whiskey." I say

"Don't get drunken kid. If your father finds out your old uncle Davey is giving you alcohol I'm a dead man." He says with a smirk.

"Come on Davey you know my dad would never kill you. You're his best friend but only because you're his only friend." I say with a chuckle.

Davey hands me the shot of whiskey and I down it with one huge gulp and it burns my throat but in a good way.

"Here is the beer kid and please no fights tonight." He says as he hands me the beer.

"Got it."

I head over to the table in back where it's dark and no one is around to bother me. I sit down and take a drink of my beer. Man my father is going to be even more pissed at me because I left without talking to him about what happened. I don't understand why mom was acting weird about it after I told her almost sympathetically but at the same time relieved. I just need a way to get Lacey out of my head and put distance between us. She would never forgive me if she found out what happened between me and the Argent.

Someone places a beer in front of me and when I look up I see a dirty blond with green eyes and feel my heart eat quicken.

"What are you doing? If anyone see us talking we are both in deep." I say

"Don't get your tail in a knot just came to say hi and I've missed my wolf." She says with a sly smirk on her face.

"What happened was a mistake. We are sworn enemies and that will never change."

"Oh don't be like that Derek. You know you loved it and want more." She says as she sits on top of me. "I know we can never be anything but wouldn't you just like to have fun?" she licks my face.

"Kate. Please. We. Can't. Do. This." I say but really just want to rip her clothes off.

"Derek don't try and fight it. No one will know about us. I promise." She says as she puts her hand on my erection.

I grab her face and kiss her with some much force and lust into it I can feel her body temperature spike right in my arms.

"Let's go." I say.

* * *

Pulling up to the house my phone beeps and I see it's a text from Kate _"Had fun my big bad wolf. Meet me 2morrow at the edge of town."_

I put the phone back in my pocket and step inside the dark house where everyone is sleeping. I'm surprised my father didn't get up when he heard me get home. I walk up the stairs and about to open my door when I hear a scream.

"NO! DADDY!"

I instantly run over to Lacey's room I see her sitting on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. It's absolutely heart wrenching for me to see her in so much pain.

"That's two nights in a row. That hasn't happened in a long time." I say as I walk over to her bed.

"I know. Are you just getting home?" She asks. She never seems to amaze me. Even when she is in pain she asks about me.

"Well looks like it's a sleepover. Scoot over." I say to her as I pull my boots and shirt off. I just want to hold her in my arms and make her feel better.

"Didn't answer my question." She says.

I smirk and pull the blankets over us. She is too stubborn for her own good. I pull her into my arms and hug her small frame. She places her face right on my chest and I trace circles on her arms. This right here feels right just holding her in my arms. She makes me feel like me. Not the Derek that is constantly battling the wolf inside of him.

Out of nowhere she shoves me and gets off the bed and her eyes are electric blue and she is panting.

"Get out of my room! NOW!" She growls.

"What did I do?" I'm in complete shock why is she acting like this?

"YOU SMELL LIKE TRAMP!" she says and I can see her claws are starting to show.

Shit I forgot about that. Kate. Damn it. What is wrong with me I was just with Kate and now I'm here in Lacey's bed. I feel so horrible how I could hurt her so bad. Wait. This is what I wanted. I want her to hate me. It's for the best. She deserves better than me.

I say the only thing I know that will make her hate me.

"Told you she was worth it!"

I leave as soon as those words leave my mouth because I hate myself. I don't even want to see her face because if I do I'll rush to her side and ask for forgiveness and I don't want that. She deserves better than me.

I walk into my room and lay on my bed with tears running down my face because all I can hear are here cries of a being broken.


	4. My Tongue Dances Behind My Lips For You

_**Here we go guys! Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews make me happy and inspire me! I do not own or have any rights to Teen Wolf! This is purely fanfiction! :D!**_

* * *

_**My Tongue Dances Behind My Lips For You**_

_Five days later._

**Lacey POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my princess, I love you!" Peter sings as he walks into my room with breakfast. I smile because this has been our birthday tradition since I moved into the Hale house. Peter brings me breakfast in bed and he and I have breakfast together.

"I love you too BooBoo!" I say with a huge smile.

Peter places the tray in front of me and I see chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, chocolate sauce drizzled on top, and bacon.

"Still your favorite breakfast or we too old Miss Fifteen?" Peter asks in teasing tone.

"It will always be my favorite breakfast especially if I get to eat it with you." I say as I hug him.

We eat breakfast in comfortable silence. Occasionally glancing at each other laughing because either one of us has chocolate on our faces.

"Lacey I don't want to ruin your birthday but Derek is worried about you. He said you've been having nightmares every night and when he tries to come in and check on you the door is locked. He says you refuse to open the door. Is this true?"

It was true I had been having my nightmares and would refuse Derek access into my room. I was still to hurt to face him. I've been avoiding him like crazy. The day after we got into that fight I woke up extra early got ready and headed to school on foot. Luckily John headed to school earlier than Derek that day. He saw me walking and offered to give me a ride to school and has every day this week. I like how John never asks why I'm avoiding Derek. John values privacy unlike Luke who has been hounding me to know why I'm so pissed at Derek. It's times like this that I miss Laura. Damn UCLA for taking my 'sister' away. As soon as Derek saw me at school he cornered me.

"_Lacey! What the hell is your problem? I thought someone had gotten to you. I was so worried don't ever do that to me again! How did you get here?" he said all in one fast rush I barely caught the words._

"_I was going to walk to school but John offered a ride so I took him up on it." I said flatly never looking him in the eyes._

"_Hey" he grabs my face to look at him "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I said." He says and I can see it in his eyes that he means it and it kills me because I know that I need to let him go._

"_I forgive you Derek but I don't want to speak to you again. This is the last time I will ever speak to you." While I say this I look him directly in the eyes and I make sure to keep calm so he can hear my heart beating steadily to think I am not lying._

"_I understand." He says with hurt in his eyes and walks away._

That was the last time I spoke to Derek. It's been five long agonizing days but I know if I want to move on I have to put distance between us.

"It's true. I'm a big girl BooBoo. I don't need Derek trying to come to my rescue every time I'm upset or scared. He's not my father!" I say while a tear trickles down my cheek. I quickly look down at my food. I always miss my parents but on my birthday and holidays I miss them so much more.

Peter takes the tray places it on the floor and scoots closer to me. He smiles grabs my hand and says.

"I know it's hard Princess. If I could I would give my own life so your parents could be here with you but I can't. So I am going to try my hardest to be the best parent in the world. I know I don't come close to being as great as your parents but I am going to try. I love you like you were my own blood. You're my daughter and I know I'm not your father but I would love for you to think of me as your dad."

I feel the tears start to pour out of my eyes. I know he means every single word because he's been nothing but a parent to me since the day my parents died. I look up and smile because it feels so good to hear that I am still someone's daughter.

"BooBoo you are my dad; have been for the past five years. I've thought of you as my dad since the day you rescued me. You were my knight and shining armor and isn't that what a dad is to their daughter?" I say and hug him tightly hoping I never lose him.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Now. Princess." Peter says as he pulls out of our embrace and puts my face in his hands "It's time for you to open presents."

He pulls out two small boxes the first is a magenta box with a lime green bow tied around it and the other is a black box with lime green bow tied around it.

I look at him and then look down and continue to admire the boxes.

"Aren't you going to open them?" he says with a huge grin.

I let out a small laugh shack my head and say "Gosh I'm going to just give a girl time to admire the gift wrapping."

He chuckles and says "Well open the black one first."

I nod and unite the bow and slowly open the box. Inside is a simple but exquisite locket engraved in the front are the letters R. L. T with trinity symbol weaving through the letters. I open the locket and on the left side a picture of my father, mother, and I on the day I was born. They look so young and happy like they had their whole life before them. The right side simply says _"Together as one"_. I look up at him and see he has tears in his eyes.

"It was your mother's locket. Your father got it for her on your first birthday. You see the engraved letters in the front stand for Robert, Lacey, and Theresa and the Trinity symbol represents unity; together as one. This was her most treasured possession besides you my Princess." He says as his voice cracks where from holding in his tears.

The tears roll down before I can think to stop them. I take the ring out of the box and slip it on.

"Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever!" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Well I hope you like the next one. "

I grab the next box and I pull the bow unlace it and open to box in on crazy fast swift motion. I find a small key inside. I look at it curiously.

"I'm going downstairs where everyone is waiting so I can give you time to get dressed and you can see what that key belongs to. You better hurry." He says and walks out the door.

I shoot out of bed head to my restroom and take a quick shower. I brush my teeth towel dry my hair put on mascara and lip gloss. Then head in my room pull on a pair of dark skinny jeans a black fitting V-neck my boots and grabbed my leather jacket and head down stairs. As I'm running down the stair I see everyone standing at the bottom waiting for me with huge smiles on their faces.

The foyer is decorated with tons of balloons floating around, streamers coming down the chandelier, and a Luke holding a sign that says happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone says in unison.

I smile and can't help but feel my heart swell because I have a family that loves me. I see that everyone is here even Derek. As soon as I notice he's here with everyone our eyes lock and he smiles. I just look away and resist the urge to smile back at him.

"Well ready to see your gift?" Peter asks me.

I nod enthusiastically. He grabs me covers my eyes.

"No peeking missy." Luke says teasingly and pulls my hand to follow him.

We take a couple of steps and I smell pine and realize we are outside.

"Okay. Now! Surprise!" Peter says as he takes his hands of my eyes.

I blink a couple of times so my eyes can adjust to the light and when they do I see a sleek all black Vespa. I'm in complete shock a freaking Vespa!

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I yell and hug Peter tightly! "THANK YOU! I LOVE IT!"

"Well go check it out." He says.

I run to the scooter and admire the beauty of it. This is all mine.

"First things first this is yours but it's only to be driven around here to practice. I thought since you would be receiving your permit this year we could practice and next year once you have your license you could drive it to school." Peter says.

I sigh because that means I still have to get a ride to school. I can't use it to go anywhere. I'm disappointed but don't want to make a big deal out of it because I'm lucky that I even got such an awesome gift.

"I understand BooBoo. I'll just keep getting rides from John." I say and smile at John.

I see Derek look at me and John and roll his eyes stalk inside and slam the door. Everyone is startled and turns toward the house. Carol smiles at me and walks inside.

"How about we go inside and you get to open the rest of your gifts." Helen John's mother says.

She grabs my hand gives it a little squeeze. "He's a Hale they are as stubborn and hard headed as they come. He's just like my brothers. They don't know what they got in front of them. You got to bang there head to get through to them." She chuckles and leads me inside.

What does she mean by don't know what they got in front of them?

* * *

I had great time eating cake laughing, joking around, and opening gifts. I felt like a normal teenager for once. I felt like I had a real family. Everyone's gifts were awesome. I was surprised by John and Luke who brought me safety gear to ensure that I am well protected when I drive my Vespa. New black leather combat boots from Nikolas, Helen, Juniper, and Leven. Juniper and Leven being that they are only six and four drew me pictures as my gifts. Black leather jacket it from Kyle he says mine looked too worn out and thought I could use a new one. Carol and Julian gave me a chain to hang my mother's locket and it matched perfect. After the long day I had with everyone I decided to go upstairs and nap for a while.

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
and the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
ooh, it really makes me wonder_

I jolt up and as soon as I hear that ringtone I know who it is. I quickly pick up.

"Laura! I miss you!" I practically yell.

"I miss you too! Birthday girl! Fifteen, huh? Not a baby anymore."

"Yes ma'am I am growing up. I wish you were here to celebrate with me. When are you coming?"

"Thanksgiving, so give or take two more months. How time flies. You know right now I'm making a sad face because my little 'sister' is growing up. What does my brother have to say about this? She chuckles.

"That's SO long from now! What do you mean?"

"It'll fly by. So I'm guessing he still hasn't confused his undying love for you?" she says

"WHAT?! No way is he in love with me. He's made it very clear he only sees me as a little sister type." I say trying not sound disappointed.

"Derek has been in love with you since he was ten. He just would never admit it to himself. I can't believe he's still playing that card. Coward."

"Not possible anyway he is seeing some skank."

"I knew it! You love him! When I left I saw it blossoming into love between you two. God I'm good!"

"Shut up! I swear don't you dare tell anyone."

"I won't big sister promise! Well Lacey I got to go and get back to my ten page essay. I hope the rest of your night goes fabulously well. Tell my brother I said hi. Well yah?"

"Okay. I will."

"Love you birthday girl."

"Love you too."

I laid down back on my bed realized how much I really did miss Lacey she was my 'sister'. I forgot how good it felt to talk about girls stuff. Wait did she say night? Had I slept all afternoon? I walk over to my window move my purple curtains and see the moon and realize I have a week till the next full moon. I suddenly have the urge to take a walk outside. I grab my boots and jacket and head outside.

The air smells of pines my favorite smell in the world. I head on out into the forest and just walk at let my mind process the day. I look down at my locket and hold onto it for dear life like if it was my mother's hand. It hurts so much to think of her and my father especially today. The pain never goes away each birthday is hard but they get easier as the birthdays go by. The Hales are my family and I truly feel it now.

"Hey. I knew I would find you out here." I am startled by Derek and jump up.

"Derek don't do that! You almost gave me heart attack on my birthday." I say and scowl at him.

"Sorry. Just I was waiting for a good time to talk to you alone. I know you don't want to talk to me but I hate not talking to you. You're my best friend. I know I'm wasting my time because you made it clear but I just had to give you your gift." He says and holds out a black box.

"Derek I can't be your best friend anymore. I hate that you date. I know I shouldn't but I do. I need you to leave me alone." I say as I look away tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Lacey. Please. Just at least take the gift." He hands me the box.

I reluctantly take it and shakily open it. Inside is the most beautiful platinum gold black onyx ring and on either side of the stone is a trinity symbol. The tears I was holding back start to flow down my cheeks and I look at Derek and say.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"I know black onyx stone is your favorite and I picked this ring to match your locket." He says with a hopeful grin.

"Look Derek it is beautiful, really. I just can't do this with you anymore. I'm not some little girl that you can play with. I have real feelings and I need to protect them. Here is the ring I can't take it. If you knew what the symbol meant you wouldn't be giving it to me" I say as I hand the box back to him and walk away. It's killing me because deep down I just want to tell Derek I love him but I know I have to be stronger than that.

"Wait. Lacey!" Derek grabs my arm and spins me around.

He grabs my face looks directly into my eyes and his lips come crashing into mine. The heat on his lips makes mine burn for more. His tongue enters my mouth and we are into a full on passionate kiss. I weave my hand through his hair and he lets his hands run down my body and grabs my hips. I press my body against his trying to be as close to him as possible. He then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him all the while our lips never parted. He places me on the ground and his body lays on mine while his hands are planted on the ground on both sides of my head caging me in. His kisses start trace down my neck and I moan something I never done before. I can feel myself losing control of my wolf. _He is mine._ Is all I can think but when I open my eyesI see my claws start to come out and so are Derek's and when he looks at me his eyes are changing between yellow and blue. Not just any blue. Blue the color of my wolf's eyes.

I gasp. "What's wrong with your eyes?" I ask him.

"Shit. This was a mistake I need to go. I'm sorry." He says as he takes of running.

I stare out after. Tears streaming down my face as I watch the only man I have ever loved break my heart for the hundredth time.

* * *

**Derek POV**

"Why is Lacey mad at you? I know it's not about Ren because she still has no clue." Luke says as we decorate the foyer to surprise Lacey for her birthday.

"That is none of your business." I say flatly as I put helium in balloons.

"What is up with you two? Just come out with it already. You're totally into her." John says while hanging streamers.

What no way I am into her. I can't be I've already settled that in my head. I'm not into her anyway she deserves better than me.

"No I'm not. That's weird she is like our sister." I say.

"Yah because you look at her the way you look at Laura." Luke says sarcastically.

"Dude just admit it already. You would be making our lives that much easier. You two constantly bickering and trying to hide your feelings is taking a toll on all of us. You've been brooding more than you usually do." John says and hits my back "Plus I think she's your mate." He adds and walks off.

Lacey my mate can't be possible. My parents would have known since we have known each other our whole lives. If she was my mate the process would have started a long time ago. I would have marked her by now. I've never bitten Lacey much less gotten the urge to. I can feel my wolf want her sometimes but my wolf is territorial so it's just because she's family, right?

"Hey don't think to hard you might bust your head open and I don't think Pete be too happy about that. He'd say your ruined his Princesses special day." My uncle Kyle jokingly says.

"Just can I talk to you uncle Ky?" I ask because if anyone is hiding something from me my uncle Kyle will tell me the truth.

"Sure. What's up kid?" he says as he leads me to his and my father's office. They are both lawyers and have a firm together.

"How do you know someone is your mate?" I ask.

"Well shouldn't you be talking to your father about this?" he looks at me with worry.

"I want to ask you because I think they are hiding something from me." I say.

"Derek you know who your mate is deep down. No one can tell you who it is." he says grabs me by the shoulder "With your aunt Cecelia I knew she was the one when my wolf started claiming her and making me territorial. I had been with other women before I was with her and my wolf never once even tried to claim anyone before her. She was the one; my soul mate. When she was killed a part of me died with her. She can't and never will be replaced. If you think you know someone is your mate I say confront the feelings now because if you don't your just going to become more aggressive towards her and anyone around her. She will help keep your humanity intact and if she is a wolf, as I suspect you will do the same for her." he then walks of and chuckles.

What is up with everyone being so vague with their answers, just get straight to the point. I'm going to get answers and soon.

"Derek get over here Uncle Pete said she was on her way downstairs." John says.

I walk to the foyer where everyone is eagerly waiting for her to come downstairs. Everyone loves Lacey's birthday because you could give her dirt for her birthday and she would love it. She never once puts on a sad face around any of us even though we know it kills her that her parents are gone.

She comes running down with her beautiful auburn waves falling down her back and her hazel eyes sparkle with happiness as she see us all. Then her eyes lock with mine and I can't help but smile at her but when I do she looks away.

The whole conversation of her not wanting anything to do with me comes flooding back.

_Walking as fast as I can through the hall hoping she would be at her locker. When I didn't see her this morning I panicked and tracked her scent about a mile from the house and then it was gone. I was worried one of the hunters had gotten her. Kate said that her father had hunters watching us very closely. Gerard wouldn't have any trouble killing Lacey just because of what she is. When I spotted her I felt like I could breathe again. I ran over to her and cornered her against her locker to make sure she couldn't make a run for it._

"_Lacey! What the hell is your problem? I thought someone had gotten to you. I was so worried don't ever do that to me again! How did you get here?" The words tumbled out of my mouth so quickly I wasn't sure she understood till she spoke._

"_I was going to walk to school but John offered a ride so I took him up on it." She said looking at the ground not even trying to look at me._

_I grab her beautiful delicate face in my hands and make her look at me._

"_Hey I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I said." I say to her and make sure she looks me in the eyes so she knows I mean it._

"_I forgive you Derek but I don't want to speak to you again. This is the last time I will ever speak to you." When the words leave her mouth I know she is serious because her heart didn't race to show she was lying. I felt a pain in my chest that I've never felt before but I know she is making the right decision. After all I'm a traitor sleeping with the enemy..._

"_I understand." Is all I can say and I quickly walk away because I know if I stay there any longer the tears that were stinging to come out would. _

I watch as she excitingly jumps up and down as she admires her new Vespa. Can't believe Uncle Peter got her that thing. What does he want her to do, kill herself? I still smile as I watch her because she looks so beautiful happy. Something I never make her feel anymore.

"First things first this is yours but it's only to be driven around here to practice. I thought since you would be receiving your permit this year we could practice and next year once you have your license you could drive it to school." Peter says and I'm astonished he is actually making rules for her. Usually if Lacey says 'jump' Peter would say 'how high'.

"I understand BooBoo. I'll just keep getting rides from John." When the words leave her mouth and I see her smile at John. I feel myself start to lose it and run inside because my wolf just wants to rip John into shreds.

I run inside and hold on the banister of the stair taking huge deep breaths trying to control myself.

"Deep breaths baby." My mother says as she rubs my back and suddenly I'm calm.

Everyone walks into the house with Juniper and Leven chanting 'cake and ice cream'. Mom turns to them and says. "That's right guys' cake and ice cream for you two but Lacey gets presents too."

* * *

After we finished with Lacey's celebration I head down to the basement and open the secret door. Our family founded this town so we own a lot of land and our ancestors like us were wolves and built tunnels out here so every full moon they could come here and chain themselves up without being heard. My father on the other hand was smart and built a home over it with secret passage way to get down thee re. Some parts of the tunnels were converted to chambers to lock us up on full moons and other parts are used for training. We learn to fight so if we ever have a run in with the hunters we can defend ourselves. Dad thinks it's pointless because we don't kill humans and follow all the rules that won't get us killed. Uncle Peter on the other hand makes us train because he says hunters like Gerard Argent are unpredictable.

"Hey you ready to get your ass handed to you?" Luke says as jumps around like Rocky Balboa.

"Now Luke do you remember what happened last time?" I say and stifle a laugh because he know exactly what I am talking about. I through Luke so hard across the room he hit his butt on wall and broke his tailbone he couldn't get up all he could do was grab his ass and yelp in pain. We had to call one of Dad's trusted family friends Dr. Deaton. The funniest part is that Dr. Deaton is not a regular doctor he is a vet.

"As I can recall you got your ass literally handed to you and because you yelped and howled in pain we had to call the vet. If we fight now I'll pound you so hard you will end up in the dog pound." I start laughing while he scowls.

"That wasn't even funny. You're not good at jokes just stick to what you know and brood." He says and starts punching the bag.

"How about a rematch, but I'll go easy on you." I say.

"YES! I'm totally going to take you and don't go easy I've gotten better." He says excitingly.

A few hours later after beating Luke twice and John once I head upstairs to shower up. Need to make sure I shower before those to boneheads come upstairs and try to fight me for it. Letting the water hit my muscles feels awesome. I'm almost done when I hear Lacey head outside. I know that this is my chance to get to her alone. I can finally give her my gift. I finish up run to my room pull on some jeans a grey V-neck and pull boots on quickly and grab my leather jacket. As I head down the stair I pull my jacket on a feel in my pocket that the box is still in there.

I couldn't find the right time to give it to her. Everyone was around her all day and I wanted this to be private. I follow her scent and find her in the middle of the woods just aimlessly walking. The light from the moon hits her beautiful tan skin and makes it glow. I am lost for words just seeing her there lost in thought. I finally catch my breath and muster the courage to speak.

"Hey. I knew I would find you out here." I say as I watch her jump up and I realize I just scared the crap out of her.

"Derek don't do that! You almost gave me heart attack on my birthday." She scowls at me.

"Sorry. Just I was waiting for a good time to talk to you alone. I know you don't want to talk to me but I hate not talking to you. You're my best friend. I know I'm wasting my time because you made it clear but I just had to give you your gift." I can feel my hands start to clam up with how nervous I am.

"Derek I can't be your best friend anymore. I hate that you date. I know I shouldn't but I do. I need you to leave me alone." She says and I can see her eyes are holding tears.

I hand her the box and look at her with hope.

"Lacey. Please. Just at least take the gift."

She looks at me unsure but still takes it and I can see her hands are shaking. When she opens the box her eyes grow big and tears start to fall. Crap! She didn't like it. I need to find her a better gift. She looks at me with more tears falling and says.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

I feel relief flood through my body.

"I know black onyx stone is your favorite and I picked this ring to match your locket." I say with hope that she will know I really took the time to pick this gift out.

"Look Derek it is beautiful, really. I just can't do this with you anymore. I'm not some little girl that you can play with. I have real feelings and I need to protect them. Here is the ring I can't take it. If you knew what the symbol meant you wouldn't be giving it to me "She says and hands the box back to me and walks away. I get the same pain in my chest when she told me she never wanted to talk to me again but this time it's deeper.

I do know what the symbol means that is whole reason I picked it. It wasn't just to match. It was so she would know we could be together as one. I can't let her push me away.

"Wait. Lacey!" I shout and run up to her grab her arm and make her look at me.

I grab her face and look directly into her eyes and do something I wouldn't have thought I'd ever do. I kiss her but not just any kiss I've ever given someone. It was a kiss of pure passion and love. I grab her hips and try to press her as close as I can to me and she runs her hands through my hair and pushes herself closer to me. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me and I know I have to have more of her. I can feel the passion running through me but also my wolf. I place her on the ground and my body lightly lays on hers. I place my hands on either side of her head to support myself and kiss her with some much force. I start to kiss her down her neck and she moans something that would make any guy thrilled but instead it brought my wolf out. All I can think is _MINE! _When I hear those words in my head I quickly look up and see her eyes are blue and yellow. Not just any blue and yellow. Her electric blue and my bright yellow swirled in her eyes. NO! It's happening! But HOW?

She gasps and asks me. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

She doesn't know what this means. I need to go make her hate me this cannot happen.

"Shit. This was a mistake I need to go. I'm sorry." I quickly get up and run to my car. I don't want to be around a heartbroken Lacey. It will KILL me.

I get in my car and take out my phone and call the one person who can take my mind off of Lacey.

"My big bad wolf." Kate says.


	5. Thickening The Air I'm Breathing

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately my life has been really hectic and I hadn't had time to write. Promise I will find time to write and at least update once a week. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed or favored my story. You all have really inspired me! Just would like to say that this chapter is short because it is only Derek POV because I felt since I hadn't updated in a while I would give you this but tomorrow I will definitely update with a longer chapter with both POV. I do NOT own Teen Wolf or have any rights. This is purely fan fiction. :))**_

* * *

**Thickening The Air I'm Breathing**

**Derek POV**

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Kate asks as she saunters towards me. The sheets loosely clinging to her body and that's when I realize Kate is beautiful and she keeps me distracted but I don't love her. I will never love her or anyone else and that reason is Lacey. Kate helps me forget about Lacey and all the hurt I've caused her but only for a while and then I start to think of Lacey again. Then I start hating myself because I am with Kate but wishing she was Lacey. I never understood why I was always so drawn to her but now I know it's because I've always loved her and my wolf loves her she is my mate; my soul mate.

I look at Kate and know what I am doing is wrong. Kate wraps her arms around my neck leans in to kiss me.

"Yeah, I got to go before anyone suspects anything." I say to interrupt her from kissing me. She looks at me and I can register the sadness in her eyes but just as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

"Alright." She says coldly and walks away.

I walk out of the motel room and feel horrible; she must know I just used her. Kate is a great person considering that she is a hunter and I hate myself for her using her. I hate myself more for hurting Lacey. She doesn't deserve to have a traitor as a mate.

* * *

Instead of using the front door I decide to go in through the window in my room. If anyone is waiting for me they will miss me. I run at full speed grab onto the limb of the tree that's closest my window and swing my way up a couple of branches and lung into my bedroom window and do a shoulder roll when I land. This reason is the exactly why I leave my bedroom window open.

As I get up I realize that someone is in the room. I turn around as fast as I can with my claws extending ready to strike but when I turn around I see that it is my mother.

"MOM! What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me!" I yell out of relief.

"I knew you weren't going to come into the front door after what happened between you and Lacey." She says and gives me a sad smile.

"I just didn't want to deal with Uncle Peter biting my head off." I say and look at her straight in the eye.

"I **KNOW** Mom. When did this happen? Why don't I remember? And most importantly why didn't any of you tell me?" I ask her.

Her eyes grow worried.

"Honey, why don't we go to your fathers office?" my mother grabs my shoulder and calmly leads the way.

When we are standing right in front of the doors to my father's office I turn to look at my mother.

"Does Lacey know?"

"Yes she does." She says and motions for me to open the door.

I open the door and am met by three pairs of eyes.

"FINALLY! It's about time you get here! YOU ARE IN DEEP..." Peter yells but is interrupted my father.

"PETER! I will not tolerate you yelling at Derek when he had no idea. He did handle the situation all wrong but he was surprised he didn't know." He says with his Alpha voice.

"Derek, sit down now." He says and motions to sit in the chair that is right in front of Lacey.

I guess they had been waiting a long time for me because my father's office chairs and couch were arranged so that the two chairs that were normally placed in front of his desk were positioned in front of the coffee table that is placed in front of the couch. The coffee table had cookies, coffee, tea, and sodas place in the middle to be grabbed by anyone who wanted. I know my mother and she is nervous for this talk because she only ever puts food out in a family discussion if she knows that it is serous. She says that food comforts.

Lacey's eyes never meet mine she just keeps looking at her hands while she fidgets with the hemline to her oversized t-shirt.

"Where do you want me to start?" my father says as he sits stands beside my mother who is sitting in the chair next to me.

"When it happened and I want every detail don't leave anything out." I say

"When you completed your first full moon we locked you up in the chambers so you couldn't hurt anyone. Lacey had just moved in with us and was worried about you so she went into your chamber where you were chained in. We didn't know she was down there till we heard her scream. By the time we made it down to her you had already dug you claws into her chest and by the time we got there the spiral had appeared on her left wrist. You marked her as yours. When your uncle Peter grabbed her you started growling and shouting she was yours." My father says as he looks down at me.

I'm shocked at what I just heard. I claimed Lacey as mine when she was ten. How could I have done that to her? She was a child and so was I. I was only thirteen and claimed Lacey. That is just down right creepy.

"Why don't I remember?" I ask and then look at Lacey.

"Do you remember?" I ask her.

"Yes." Is all she says to me and she never once looks up at me.

"We think you have been blocking that memory because you don't want to remember." He says.

"Well how can she remember and not know that I marked her?"

"She blacked out because of the pain of the mark. When she woke up we told her you scratched her but not to tell you because you would never forgive yourself for hurting her. Which is true; Derek, I know you don't want to have Lacey as your mate because you're scared of what could happen to her but you have to remember she is a wolf just like you and was almost killed by the hunters. She is safest with you. You can protect her. Together you can protect each other." He says.

Of course they would lie to her and of course she wouldn't question it because she wouldn't want me to feel as horrible as I do now.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think we deserved to know?" I ask with my voice rising with every word.

"We wanted you to figure it out on your own so that you wouldn't feel like you forced her to be yours. We have soul mates and when we mate we mate forever and we just wanted to give you all the chance to fall in love first." Peter says looking at Lacey with apologetic eyes.

"I understand Booboo but I really would have liked to know. It would have explained a lot." She says and her eyes well and she immediately looks down at her hands.

"Honey, I know you love her. I can see it when you look at her. You've been in love with her since you were ten. I know I'm your mother." My mom says as she grabs my hand.

What is she doing saying this in front of Lacey?! How could my mother know I was in love with before I even knew it? I can't be in love with Lacey it's just not right. She deserves better. She deserves someone who is honest, loyal, and loves her. I need to stop this before it's too late.

"I can't be with her. She deserves better than me. How can I undo what I did?" I ask

"You know you can't undo it. What's done is done Derek." my father says.

NO! There HAS to be a way! I can't do this to her. If she was to know who the girl was she would hate me and she has every right.

"There has to be a way. Dad I don't want to hurt her being with me will only cause her pain." I say knowing that if Kate finds out I'm in the process of completing the bond with my mate she will kill Lacey.

"Look son, you cannot fight this. The harder you try to fight it the harder it will be to resist. You will lose yourself in grief and despair if you do not complete the bond; you will cause her more pain. You know what happens when we do not complete the process we either loss ourselves to grief and become omegas or we lose our humanity altogether and become animals. " He says with anguish in his eyes.

"You don't understand father. I can't be with her!" I yell.

He suddenly in one swift motion grabs me by my shirt and throws me against the wall.

"What are you hiding, son?" He yells.

Shit he is getting suspicious. Does he know I've been sleeping with Argent? I try to stay calm and look him straight in the eye and lie to my father for the first time since I was a kid.

"Nothing! I just don't want to be mated so young! I want my freedom!" I yell.

He lets me go and looks at me disappointed.

"I thought I raised you better. You disappoint me Derek." he says.

"Do you think I want to be mated to you?!" Lacey yells as she looks at me. "I'm only fifteen! God! Derek you are so self-centered! Look Peter Julian Carol it's obvious we both don't want to be mated to each other. I won't turn into an Omega because I'm the only wolf left of my bloodline so I will turn into an alpha in a few years and I will have my own pack and to be perfectly bluntly honest I rather loss my humanity than mate with Derek." she says and walks out of the room.

When those words leave her mouth my heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. I don't understand why I am feeling this. Isn't that what I wanted for her to not want to be with me?

My father gives me one last disappointed look and walks out of the room.

"Why are you lying, especially to yourself? You love her and you just pushed her away. You need to make this right or you're going to end up alone and I love you, honey I don't want to lose you." My mother says and hugs me and with that she leaves me with the one person I don't want to be around.

"If you're going to kick my ass; go ahead I deserve it." I say to my Uncle Peter.

"You do deserve it but I won't because as much as she says she doesn't want to be mated to you she loves you more than you deserve. Hurting you will just hurt her and I love her too much to cause her pain. Your mother is right you need to make this right. I don't want to lose her." he says with a death glare that could kill.

He walks up to me and looks me right in the eye. I look right back in them because I am not weak and whatever he is going to say or do to me I want him to know I know I deserve it.

"You WILL make this right! You got me?! " he grabs my neck lifts me up and slams me to the floor and with his hand still tightly wrapped around my neck he says "There is NO way around this! I for her sake wish there was but there isn't so you lousy excuse of a Hale apologize to her and love her, the way she deserves and more!" he squeezes my neck a little tighter and blocks of my air supply.

I can feel myself panicking for air. My claws start to extend and put my hands on his hands and try to detach them from my neck but I realize his eyes are gold. There is no way I can stop him. I start to feel my eyes rolling back in my head when I feel the pressure gone around my neck and I gasp and gulp in as much air as I can get into my lungs.

"Make it right or next time I won't let go." He says and walks out the office.

How am I going to make this right? I love her but she will never forgive me for being with Kate and if Kate finds out about her she will kill her.

* * *

_**Dumm Dumm Dummm! What is Derek going to do to make it right? Will he find a way to reverse the process or will he make up with Lacey and become her mate? Tell me what you think! :) Thanks for reading! Now Review!**_

_**P.s. Now that is the Peter we all know and love. **_


	6. Holding On To What I'm Feeling

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favoring, and following everyone has done! Sorry I didn't post Friday I ended up going to visit my parents for the weekend. Hadn't seen them in over a month and they live almost four hours away so didn't really have time to write and post. I decided that instead of posting both POV in each chapter I would dedicated one chapter to either Lacey or Derek POV. I felt that putting both POV in each chapter made it the chapters too long. Now here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters this is purely FAN FICTION!**_

* * *

**Holding On To What I'm Feeling**

**Lacey POV**

I stomp up to my room and slam the door and fling myself on my bed. Derek is so self-centered! He is always thinking about what he wants and he's made it clear on many occasions I am not what he wants. The incident in the woods just made me understand fully. Having Peter, Carol, and Julian explain to me why Derek left so quickly broke my heart.

_Walking through the front door I am greeted by Peter._

"_I heard everything that was happening in the woods." He says sternly. I can tell he is trying his hardest to keep himself in control._

"_It doesn't matter. He ran away from me. I'm not good enough I never will be I understand now." I say with tears streaming down my cheeks. I make run for it but before I can even make it to the stairs Peter grabs my wrist._

"_Princess, don't you dare say that. You are more than he will ever deserve." He says and hugs me._

_I cry into his chest for what seems like hours._

"_We need to talk. Go and wait for me in Julian and Kyle's office." He says and walks off._

_**10 minutes later…**_

_The doors burst open and Peter looks like he wants to kill someone but as soon as his eyes meet mine they show concern and soften a bit._

"_Lacey, what we are about to tell you might shock you and upset you because we haven't told you or Derek." Julian says as he sits in his desk that is facing in front of the chair I am sitting in._

"_Just know sweetheart our intentions were good." Carol says as she sits in the chair next to me and grabs my hand._

"_Derek is your mate." Peter says and looks at the ground with sorry eyes._

_That's not possible! I thought I was supposed to know my mother always said you would know because of the mark. _

"_That's not possible my mother told me that a mark would appear on my wrist the day I mated." I say and show them my left wrist. "You see I have no mark." _

"_You didn't complete the process. You were too young." Peter says without looking up from the floor._

"_I know you are not fully aware of the mating process, so I will explain it to you." Julian says._

"_The mating process takes two steps to complete. First step is being marked. The male wolf will stab his claws of his left hand into your heart and once that happens a mark will appear on your left wrist but will only be there briefly. We knew without having to look at your wrist because we could smell you were marked. As soon as you're marked any wolf can smell that and will know you are not to be touched in any way, you are claimed by someone. Step two and the final step is to mate. I know I don't have to elaborate on that step. After you mate both of you will have the color of your wolf's eyes. The male inherits the woman's eyes. That shows that you all are one."_

"_Wait! I would remember being marked! There has to be a mistake!" I say as tears start to stream down my face._

"_No mistake. I'm sorry Princess. I was supposed to protect you and I got you mated and heartbroken in the process." he says and in his eyes I can truly see the anguish he is feeling for my heartache. _

"_Remember the night of Derek's first full moon how he scratched you?" Carol asks._

"_Yes." I say and then it dawns on me I don't remember him scratching me but I believed what they said. I had passed out because I felt immense pain. When I awoke they told me Derek scratched me across my chest and that's why it felt sore. I didn't question it because with my with our healing it wasn't normal that it was gone. _

"_Why did you all lie to me?! Making me believe he scratch me and not to say anything because he would feel horrible!" I yell with anger coursing through my veins._

"_We wanted you all to figure this out on your own." Carol says with her hands now on my face looking me in the eyes. "We just wanted you all to fall in love first. We thought if we let time take its course it would happen because your soul mates. You know wolves mate forever and we just know when we meet our soul mate. I know you two love each other already. Just didn't know my Derek would run away when he found out." _

_Wait Derek knew?! How did he know? When did he….OH MY GOSH! Our eyes he figured it out. Explains why he ran off like he saw a ghost. He ran away because he doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. The realization is like my heart was ripped out of my chest and thrown in a blender._

"_He figured it out and ran away. He doesn't love me." I say with tears welling in my eyes._

"_Oh! Lacey, honey he..." Carol begins but I interrupt her._

"_Please Carol I don't want to hear what you all have to say. I just want to be left alone for a while I'm going upstairs to think." I say as I get up and walk as fast as I can willing myself not to cry and show them how hurt I really am. _

"_Be down in an hour. We are going to have a family meeting….Princess I am truly sorry." Peter whispers as I walk past him._

"Lacey? Honey, can I come in?" Peter says as he knocks on my door.

"Sure." I say flatly.

He walks in and sits on my bed.

"I know what you said in there wasn't true. You love him and that is okay because he is your mate."

"You don't understand Booboo I can't let myself love him anymore. I meant it when I said I'd rather loss my humanity than be Derek's mate." I say with tears welling in my eyes.

"I hope you don't mean that because it would really break my heart if you did loss your humanity because then you wouldn't love me anymore." he says as he strokes my hair lovingly.

"I could never stop loving you. Your my Dad." I say and hug him tightly.

Peter held me till I drifted off into a blissful sleep considering the eventful day I had and heart breaking night.

Pb

I'm startled out of my sleep by Derek whispering an apology.

"Lacey I know you hate me now and I'm sorry."

I turn over and see him Derek kneeling besides my bed.

"I don't want your apology Derek. I just want you to leave me alone." I say flatly because I don't feel emotions for him anymore. I am numb.

"Please. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Lacey I do…" Derek says but I quickly interrupt.

"Derek I get it. I finally get it. So I'll make it even easier on you. I don't want to be your mate and I never want to speak to you again. Now go." As soon as those words leave my mouth Derek looks somewhat hurt.

"That's your choice and I will respect it." He says and walks out my room so fast I am barely able to respond.

What the hell does he mean my choice he is the one who made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be with me.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

"Hey! Lacey wait up" Luke shouts from across the parking lot.

I stop and look back at him run towards me and away from Derek who gives him a ride to school every day. Derek and I haven't spoken since the night I told him I didn't want anything to do with him and when he said he would respect my decision; he wasn't lying he hasn't looked at me or spoken to me in two weeks.

"What's up? "l ask Luke.

"Just wondering if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you? These passed to weeks you have been wondering these exciting halls all alone and well since we have mostly our classes together I was thinking what the hell." He says and laughs

"I don't want your pity, Luke. I know I don't have friends but doesn't mean I don't like being alone. I'm used to it already. Go hang out with your friends it's alright. Don't worry about me either." I say and try to put my best smile on because deep down it kills me that I'm all alone.

"Then at least let me sit with you at lunch." He says with a smirk.

"Fine I guess." I say trying to hide my gratitude.

My first three classes went by uneventful. Luke came and talked to me right before each class started and to be honest I was really grateful. He is a dimwit sometimes but he has a good heart.

"Lacey, I know I'm not the smartest person in these AP classes but you are. Do you think you can help me out if I get below a B in any of my classes dad's going to take me out of lacrosse." Luke asks me right before I head out of class and to study hall.

"Of course Luke I will help you. We can do our work together when you get out of lacrosse practice." I say with a huge smile because this is the first time ever Luke has asked me for help. He usually so prideful and won't ask anyone for help.

"Thanks Lacey. Well I got to go to gym. See you at lunch." He says and hugs me.

"No prob Luke anything for family." I say and hug him tight.

Walking to study hall I take out my iPod pop in my earphones and listen to Aaron Lewis's amazing voice.

All of a sudden someone knocks into me and my books go flying out of my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention I was looking at my schedule trying to figure out where study hall is." the stranger says.

If it wasn't for my super hearing I wouldn't have caught any of that with my ear buds still inside my ear. I quickly take them off.

"I wasn't either I was listening to music and I guess I was lost in thought that I didn't notice you." I say grabbing my books "You said something about study hall, right?" I ask as I start to stand up.

That is when I really look at him he is amazingly hot! His sandy blonde hair is messy looks like he just got out of bed but it suits him. He towers over my 5ft 4' stature with a good foot. He is muscular but not too much and his skin is a surfer tan color that looks like he just came from living near the beach. When my hazel eyes meet his dark blue gorgeous eyes I nearly lost my breath.

"Yah I have study hall and I cannot find it anywhere. I'm new here. I'm Zeke by the way." He sticks his hand out and I shake it.

"Well Zeke you're in luck because we have study hall together. I'll lead the way. Oh and I'm Lacey by the way." I say with a flirty smile.

What am I really flirting usually I would be so shy to even to talk to someone new and here I am flirting with him.

"Well I'm glad I came to Beacon Hills now. This place had been a drag all morning till now. If I would have known this place had beautiful girls like you I would have moved here sooner." He says and winks.

Turns out Zeke was great company and really funny. We had only study hall, lunch, and gym together because he was a senior. We spent study hall listening to each other's iPods and passing notes getting to know one another. I learned he was from Venice Beach. He lived with his father. His mother died when he was three and his dad never remarried. He moved to Beacon Hills to live with his aunt because he was getting into a lot of trouble with the law back in Venice Beach. He just moved here two days ago and today was his first day of school.

Once study hall was over we walked to lunch together and he follows me to my usual table.

"Hey do you have a boyfriend?" he asks and immediately feel my cheeks grow crimson.

"Nope." I say as I take my seat.

"Oh just that guy over there." He points toward Derek who sits at the table straight across the cafeteria. "He keeps looking over here and looks like he is just about ready to rip my head off." He says and laughs.

His laugh surprises me because he sounds amused not scared of Derek. usually everyone is afraid of Derek. That right there makes me really want to become friends with him.

"Hey, Lacey sorry I'm late just had to stop at my locker for my History book." Luke says as he sits down and looks at Zeke. "Oh hey man. I'm Kyle but everyone calls me Luke." He says as he pulls his hand out shake it.

"Hey I'm Zeke just moved here from Venice Beach." He says as he shakes his hand.

"Cool. So you must be new here. How'd you meet Lacey?" he asks with a bit of protectiveness.

"Bumped into her in the hall" he laughs "Literally bumped into her in the hall and I was lucky enough to have bumped into someone as nice as Lacey." He says as he looks at me.

"I'm glad you bumped into her too. She can use some company now and again." He says as he nudges me and I want to die because he just practically told Zeke I have no friends. Great.

"I just hope she doesn't get tired of me. I'm going to be hanging around her a lot if she doesn't mind." He says and smiles at me.

I can feel myself turn pink. "I don't mind." I say and look at my food.

The rest of my dragged on agonizingly slow and I couldn't wait for gym so I could see Zeke again. Once it was time to go to gym I practically ran to my locker to put my books away.

"Who was that guy?" Derek asks and startles me.

I ignore him and continue to put my books in my locker.

"Lacey. Answer me." he pleads.

I turn around look at him and I can see he is mad. Why is he mad that for once someone is my friend so what if he is a guy.

"None of your business; now leave me alone." I say and turn around to close my locker.

"Like hell it's none of my business!" he practically shouts.

That right there did it. Who the hell does he think he is?! He made it clear damn clear he didn't want me as his mate.

"The hell it's none of your business?!" I yell back and that's when I see Zeke coming over.

"Hey! Lacey you ready for class?" he comes over and looks between me and Derek with a smirk on his face.

"Hey man I'm Zeke." He says with a huge smirk that's seems to me like he's trying to egg on Derek.

Derek just looks at me and Zeke and stalks off.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Nope. Just a family friend." I say and we walk off to gym.

After gym Zeke walks me to John's car and we talk about ourselves continuing to get to know each other.

"You ready. I got to be back in time for practice?" John yells across the parking lot as he walks to the car.

"Well I better get going. Is it okay if I call you later on tonight?" Zeke asks me and I can't help but blush.

"Yah I'd like that give me your hand." I say and write my number on his hand.

"I'll call you later." He says and walks off.

"Who's the guy?" John asks.

"A friend." I say.

He gives me a smirk and gets in the 1972 Chevy sleek black Nova his pride and joy.

I hop and he looks at me "You know Derek isn't happy about him" John says with a smirk on his face.

"Derek can shove his head up his…"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. I know you're mad at him right now but he has every right to be mad. You're his mate."

"I am not his. I'm no ones and I will never be anyone's mate. Got that." I practically yell at him. He looks at me sympathetically and I turn up the radio because I don't want to hear what he has to say anymore. I look out the window as we pull out of the parking lot and I see Zeke get on his motorcycle. He looks at us and waves and of course I wave back. I can't help but feel happy about meeting Zeke.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked! Seems like Derek might just have competition. What do you all think of Zeke? Let me now! Reviews keep me going! :))**_


	7. Burning I'm Not Used To Seeing You

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for favoring, following, and or reviewing! You all keep me going! This chapter will is more like filler for the next chapter. Sorry about that guys but we need it. :)) I'm excited about the direction of the story and I hope you all will too! This is purely fan fiction! I do not own Teen Wolf! **_

_**Burning I'm Not Used To Seeing You**_

* * *

**Derek POV**

"I know you hate yourself right now because Lacey won't even look at you but do you really have to take it out on me?" Luke asked as we pulled into the school parking lot and he rubs his sore neck. I had been taking out my anger and frustration on him and John lately especially in training. It was eating me up inside that Lacey officially hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted this to happen, right?

"You should be thanking me. Your pain tolerance should be hitting a whole new high." I say with a chuckle. I scan the parking lot and see Lacey is almost to the school doors.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're a dick." Luke says and I don't turn to look at him because I already know why he said that.

"You should feel lucky she is your mate. She is amazing and you love her but your too selfish to admit it because it would "ruin" your life." I shoot him a death glare. "My dad told me why you said you didn't want to be her mate. You don't deserve her." he says and stalks off calling after Lacey.

Luke is right I am lucky she is my mate but I'm not thinking of myself. The only person I am thinking about is Lacey and how her life would be better without me as her mate. I came so close to telling her everything that has been going on with me and Kate. I wanted so bad to tell her I would love for her to be my mate because I do love her but being with Kate has put her in danger. Before any of that left my mouth she clearly stated she didn't want anything to do with me. That was the right choice for her to have made it's just I don't know if that's really what I wanted her to do.

My phone starts vibrating like crazy in my jacket pocket; I pull it out and see its Kate.

"Yah?"

"Skip school and come hang out with me."

"I'm already here. I can't."

"I see you and your only in the parking lot. Get in your car and meet me at our usual place."

I know I should stay away from her but she knows what to do to make me forget my pain for a while. I look around the trying to see where Kate is but she's now where I can see.

"Where are you? I can't see you anywhere." I say and run my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry. Just meet me at our usual place. Bye my big bad wolf." With that she hangs up.

I look over at my car and back at the school. What do I really have to lose?

* * *

As I pull up my pants and button them Kate is laying on the motel bed just watching me.

"You know it's rude to stare." I say and give her a sly smile.

"Can't help it wolfy you just look so delicious." She says and starts crawling to the end of bed where I am standing at.

She looks more like she would have been the wolf instead of me. On all fours like she is stalking her pry waiting for the right moment to pounce and devour.

"You know that you don't have to leave my father is out town for a few days visiting my brother for my niece's birthday so he won't be expecting me. We have all the time in the world for the next two days. We can go out on an actual date." She says with wistful look in her eyes as she continues to eye me like pry.

Damn it! I thought we were just seeing each other for a good time not to invest real feelings in this whole thing. I can't help but feel horrible. I know if it wasn't for Lacey I would be really happy that someone as beautiful as Kate would be interested in me.

"I don't think that is a good idea and yeah I do have to go. Can't miss the whole day they will call my dad. Plus I think he is suspecting something so we are going to have to take a break for couple of days." I say while I pull my boots on.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?!" She yells at me and that's when I look up at her and see the actual hurt in her eyes. She looks defeated.

I can't tell her I don't want to go on a date with her and invest my feelings in her because I already found my mate but haven't mated with her because I made her hate me. It will kill her and she is a great person but who knows how she will take that kind of news. She is different from Gerard but she is still an Argent and she is his daughter and I don't want to find out if she has a bit of her father somewhere inside.

"Kate we decided when we first started this" I motion between us. "that this "I motion to us and the bed "was all it was ever going to be. You know we could never be together. Your father would kill you before he let you be with a werewolf. My family hates your family for killing my Aunt Cecilia and I can't say I like them either she was my aunt. So yeah my father finding out is the part of the real reason but the other part is we cannot put ourselves into having false hopes. I'm sorry but that's the truth." I say and grab my leather jacket from the chair.

She looks at me with hurt and disappointment filling in her eyes. I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. "Call you when we are in the clear." I walk out the door before she can replay.

Great Derek you just hurt another person you didn't want to hurt. I know I shouldn't be sleeping with Kate much less feel bad for hurting her but she is different from the others especially her father. I had gotten to know Kate on a personal level and she was a great person but then there is that part of me that insists she is an Argent and dangerous.

* * *

Pulling into school I see that the majority of the students are sitting outside and that is a clear indication that it is lunch time. Perfect I can walk into the school undetected and no one would notice I skipped my morning classes.

I enter the cafeteria and sit at my usual table and John is already sitting down gulping down his food.

"Hey you know if you don't chew your food you will choke." I laugh and sit down.

"I am." He says mid chew. "Where were you?" With that question food comes spraying out of his mouth.

"That right there is why I'm the one girls pine over." I laugh and look at the food pieces on the table. "I had to clear my head." I say and know with that John won't ask any questions because he doesn't like to pry in anyone's business.

Out of nowhere I hear her laughing and not just any laugh "the laugh" the one she use to give me when I would say something that made her blush. I immediately look to her usual table and see her and a random guy sitting together. He is flirting with her and she is letting him! She is mine I am going to rip his head off!

"Hey do you have a boyfriend?" when I hear this question I feel my heart begin to race with anger coursing through my veins. How dare he ask her something so personal!

"Nope" she says a little curious and excited that he asked. My heart begins to ache because she is interested in him. She has already found someone better than me.

"Oh just that guy over there" he motions toward me and I look directly into Lacey's eyes "He keeps looking over here and looks like he is just about ready to rip my head off." He says and laughs. The nerve of that guy I am just about to get up and beat the crap out of him when John grabs my shoulder and squeezes it.

"Stop! It now! You need to control yourself! Get out of here now I mean it!" John whispers loud enough so that only I can hear.

I quickly walk out of the cafeteria and outside of the school in a blind rage. With all my anger and strength I punch a wall outside and break my hand and crack the concrete of wall. I lean against the wall and stare at my hand. I am so angry I can't even feel the pain of my broken bones and slowly slide down the wall and sit with my arms rested on my knees and my head hanging down. Why? Am I so angry? isn't this what I wanted for Lacey to find someone better than me? The tears start to fall before I can stop them. I love her and its killing me.

"Derek you okay?" Luke asks with John standing next to him.

I look at my hand and see that it's healed and I wipe my face and look at them and see that they both feel sorry for me. "Yah but you were right Luke I don't deserve her." I get up and about to walk away when John stops me and says.

"You don't deserve her but you could try too." He says with sincerity.

I turn around and walk inside the school and head towards Lacey's locker. I am going to find out who this guy is. I need to know. No one is supposed to look at her she is mine and no one elses. I will rip him apart! When I reach her locker I see her standing there putting all her books away and notice that she actually looks happy something I haven't seen in a long time now. I HATE HIM! How can he make her happy when I'm her mate I should be the one to make her happy?

Who was that guy?" I ask her and she jumps up. Her skills are lacking because she hasn't been training. I am going to let Uncle Peter know that she needs to train she is making herself vulnerable.

She ignores me and continues to put her books back in her locker.

"Lacey. Answer me." I plead because I cannot take her not speaking to me but speaking to a guy she hardly knows.

She turns around and looks at me and her expression grows angry.

"None of your business; now leave me alone." She says and slams her locker.

That statement does it for me! NONE OF MY BUSINESS! SHE IS MINE!

"Like hell it's none of my business!" I say as loud as I can without making a scene.

I can smell the anger radiating off of her like dirty sock in a clean shoe.

"The hell it's none of your business?!" She yells back at me clearly not caring if anyone hears just how angry she is.

"Hey! Lacey you ready for class?" That's when I hear his nails on a chalkboard voice.

He turns to me and gives me a condescending smirk and says.

"Hey man I'm Zeke."

What the hell kind of name is Zeke?! Zeke really? She is interested in a guy whose name is ZEKE?! I look at him and then at her and give her my most hurt but angry face and walk off.

I meet John at his locker so we can get to study hall.

"His name is Zeke. What the hell she see in him is beyond me!" I say as we walk to the library for study hall.

"You're jealous. Just admit it bro. She's your mate you should be jealous. Why don't you just accept that and win her back into your good graces and then maybe she will consider mating with you in the future." He says and chuckles.

I glare at him sit in my chair pull out my iPod and lay my head down and before I know it I'm out cold.

"_I love you. Please don't give up on me I will be better." I say as I hold Lacey's face in my hands. She looks at me and her eyes are filled with complete hate._

"_I don't love you. I moved on Derek. You and I will never be mated! Ever!" she shoves me away from her and walks to Zeke._

_Zeke?! What the hell! _

"_NO LACEY! YOUR MINE!" I yell my voice filled with anguish._

"_She will never be yours. She is mine now." Zeke says and kisses Lacey with so much intensity._

"_NOOOO!"_

"Dude wake up! We have practice in like thirty minutes and I need to take Lacey home first." John shakes me from my nightmare.

I can feel my heart racing and sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Hey you okay?" John asks and looks freaked out.

"Yeah just had a weird dream." I say and shake my head trying to get rid of the thought scene of Lacey kissing Zeke. "I need to get my lacrosse stuff from my car. I forgot it when i got here."

"Don't skip and you won't forget." He says and laughs.

We walk out of school and walk to the parking lot when I see Lacey and Zeke standing at John's car talking and laughing. I feel my heart sink a little and stop walking.

"You ready. I got to be back in time for practice?" John yells across the parking lot and he looks back at me letting me know he did that for me.

"Well I better get going. Is it okay if I call you later on tonight?" I hear Zeke ask her and she blushes.

No don't blush! This isn't good!

"Yah I'd like that give me your hand." She says and grabs his hand!

"I'll call you later." He says and that's when I realize she gave him her number.

That's it! Non one I mean NO ONE! Is going to have her she is mine! I love her and that's when I decide I'm going to do whatever I can to win her back!

* * *

"Uncle Pete meet me in the training room we need to talk its important." I say knowing wherever in the house he is he will hear me. I walk down to the basement put the code into the keypad and walk down to the training room and sit on one of the mats and wait for Peter.

"Better be good Derek." he says in a flat tone. He is still angry at me since the night he threating to kill me and hasn't spoken to me.

"I want to win Lacey back. Everyone is right I do love her. I will do anything to get her back I just don't know what to do. Can you please help me?"

He looks at me with surprise but then plasters on one of his most annoying "I told you so" smirks.

"Glad you finally making sense. I will help you but you have to do everything I tell you do and exactly how I tell you to do it. Do you understand?" He asks me.

"Yes I understand. I'll do anything to get her back." I say

He walks up to me and I stand up to meet him face to face. I want him to understand that I am serious. He looks directly into my eyes and grabs my shoulder.

"Understand this I will help you but if you break her heart again I will kill you." With that he squeezes my shoulder. I began to feel my bones want to crack but I don't wince I won't show him any weakness. "I may be your uncle but she is my daughter and I will kill anyone who hurts her." he says and his eyes flicker gold. Just as fast his eyes flickered he lets go of my shoulder.

"Yes sir. Just help me get her back and you will never have to worry about me breaking her heart ever again." I say and don't show any indication that my shoulder was on fire.

He looks at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright well let's get to work."

* * *

_**Hope you all liked this chapter. I know there wasn't much action but I just wanted everyone to get a feel of what Derek really feels for Lacey. Next chapter will be great I promise! See what Peter has up his sleeve to help Derek win Lacey back. Will it work or will blow up in his face. Stay tuned to find out. Reviews make me inspired and therefore we have faster updates! :))**_

_**P.s. Do you think Derek is overreacting to Lacey meeting someone new? Is he being a hypocrite when he "sees" Kate in secret?! :))**_


	8. My Hands Float Up Above Me

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for tuning in to my fic! **_**Just like to thank you all for favoring, following, and or reviewing! You all keep me going! Special thanks to Lycan Lover 411 for being super awesome and creating my banner! Check out Lycan Lover 4 11's profile has really awesome stories as well! :)) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except the one's I created! This is purely fan fiction!**

* * *

**My Hands Float Up Above Me**

**Lacey POV**

The wind hitting my face while I drove my Vespa into town was exhilarating. I felt free no care in the world as I inhaled the crisp air. Technically I'm not supposed to be driving into town but Peter is out of town on business and Carol, Helen, and the kids were home so I asked Luke to cover for me so that I could go out and meet Zeke at Miss Abby's Fine Creamery; my favorite place in this whole town well besides the greatest and only bookstore Bookworm's Palace. He said he owed me since I started tutoring him with his school work he has been successfully pulling a B plus in almost every subject.

Not that my family didn't like Zeke just that Peter has two major rules 1) NO BOYS! 2) I cannot go out with people he hasn't met or approved of. With rule one alone he would bust his main artery knowing I was on my way to hang out with a guy ALONE! Peter is so over protective he wanted to send me to all-girls school but Julian convinced him that the boys would be able to look after me. He said _"With boys like ours no guy will want to step in ten foot radius." _Boy was he right! The minute boys started to notice me they also noticed how big Derek, John, and Luke were. Let's just say Zeke is the first guy to talk to me even after he saw the guys.

Getting into town I made sure that I was driving speed limit and following every driving protocol. I have been studying the driver's handbook since the day after my birthday. Pulling up to Abby's I see Zeke's motorcycle parked and can't help but smile that he is early. I park right next to him pull my helmet off of my head and run my hands through my hair hoping I don't have helmet hair. I open my little trunk and place my helmet inside. Before I head inside I see my reflection in the mirror and can't help but like how I look. My faded grey skinny jeans are hugging my curves in the right way making my black biker studded boots look awesome. My leather jacket that Kyle brought me looks amazing with the contrast of my purple boyfriend style V-neck. I feel overall confident and head into Miss Abby's.

As soon as I walk in I spot Zeke sitting in the corner of the shop where he is looking back at me with a huge smile plastered on his absolutely gorgeous face. He immediately stands up and pulls the seat out for me to sit.

"Hi."

Really?! Hi? What's wrong with me? I just lost all my confidence! This shouldn't be happening we have been friends for couple of weeks now and I'm acting like a complete dork! I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised that I would be acting like a total spaz. I never thought that Zeke would ever want to hang out with me outside of school. Yah we had been texting and talking on the phone back and forth since the first day we met but I just didn't think he saw me as more than school buddy. I just couldn't believe when he asked me if I would like to meet him at Miss Abby's I was taken by surprise.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to show." He says with a worried look.

Oh no! I was late. How could I be? I left like ten minutes early so that I was sure I would get here on time or even before. I quickly look at my watch.

"Hey! You're such a liar! I'm actually two minutes early." I swat his arm and he chuckles.

"How about you tell me what you want and I order for you?" Zeke says.

"Wait let me guess you want Miss Abby Chocolate Banana Swirl with nuts M&M's and whip cream." He smiles and then snaps his finger. "Oh! And a cherry on top?!"

"How did you know?"

"You told me it was your favorite last week at lunch." He says and walk off to get our ice cream.

I can't help but feel absolutely flabbergasted that he would actually remember that. I can't help but stare at him walk off and feel lucky that I actually have a friend.

_Beep Beep_

_**Luke: Derek is looking for you! :/**_

_**Me: So?! Who cares! **_

_**Luke: I care! When he goes to Bookworm's Palace and finds you're not there. Guess who is dead?!**_

_**Me:?**_

_**Luke: ME! That's who! He'll skip the dog pound and shot me like Old Yeller! :S**_

I quietly laugh to myself and hope no one thinks I'm weird.

_**Me: Calm down! I'll just tell him I lied to you. Don't worry!:D…Oh and by the way I did kind of laugh about that whole Old Yeller.**_

_**Luke: Aww….the time I'm not around you actually laugh! :|**_

_**Me: Sorry :D**_

"Well here is your Chocolate Banana Swirl with nuts, M&M's, whip cream, and a cherry on top." Zeke says as he places the ice cream in front of me.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. I could have gotten it myself."

"Don't be silly; what kind of guy would I be if I made you get it yourself when I asked you to come?"

I can't help but give him my best smile with a response like that.

"What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"I thought I'd stick to plain old vanilla"

"You're no fun!"

In response he sticks his tongue out so I place my hand over my chest and act like he hurt my feelings.

"Wow that hurt." I say with the pout and run my finger down my cheek as if it were a tear.

"Damn it! I just hurt your feelings let me…" he scoots his chair so that he is sitting right beside me and places a hand on me cheeks. I can feel my heart beating in my ears as I look into his dark blue eyes while his face inches toward mine. "Do this." He says as he smears ice cream on my nose.

We both start to laugh and I grab some of my ice cream and smear it on his cheeks.

"Now we are even!" I say between laughs.

We both settle into easy conversation as we finish up our ice creams.

"How about we go to my favorite place?"

"I thought this was your favorite place."

"Well besides this place." I say with a smirk.

I motion for him to get up and follow me.

"It's just down the street so we can leave our bikes here." I say as he opens the door.

"Ladies first." He says as he puts his hand on the small of my back.

Immediately feel myself stiffen and my heart rate pick up. I can feel my cheeks turning a rosy color. I look up at him and feel guilty because inside I wish it was Derek.

NO! Do NOT I repeat Do NOT think about Derek! He doesn't deserve to be thought of!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" oh God speaking of; her comes Derek and he looks like he is about to murder someone.

"Go away." I say and grab Zeke's hand to make him follow me.

"Hey man. No need to talk to her like that." Zeke says as he turns around and faces Derek.

Zeke voice is calm but with the look on his face he is anything but calm.

"This is none of your concern so if I were you I would but the hell out get on your little bike and go back to wherever the hell you came from." Derek says as he steps right in Zeke's face.

Normally when Derek gets in someone's face to intimidate them they usually back down but Zeke just stares right back at Derek with a murderous look.

"If I were you I would think about how you speak to her. Oh and if you think you can get in my face without consequences then you are sadly mistaken. I do NOT back down from a fight." Zeke says in threating low voice and then I think I hear him sure press an animalistic growl but I have to be mistaken because if he was a werewolf I would have known the minute we met. He must be really angry to sound that way.

"Well aren't we cocky. Let's see if your attitude matches your skills." Derek says and I see him start to clench his fist.

I rush in between them and place one hand Derek's chest and the other on Zeke's chest.

"Derek Hale! You need to go home now!" I yell at him and in that moment I see his eyes flicker yellow and then back to hazel.

"Do not do something you will regret. GO!" I turn around and grabs Zeke's hand. "Come on Zeke lets go."

"No. You know that this is wrong. Come home with me now we can talk. Please just come home with me. Please." Derek slowly grabs my hand and I immediately feel my wolf yearning for him.

His voice sounds sincere and when I look up into his eyes I see that he really is being sincere. I know if I just forgive him now things can go back to normal these past weeks will be like nothing ever happened and we could be everything I ever wanted us to be. I look back down at our hands and gives his a light squeeze.

"No. Derek I'm hanging out with Zeke. Go home. Please." I look him directly in eyes and that's when I see that he is hurt.

He cups my cheek and my face immediately reddens. As leans into my ear and says "I will win you back even if takes me forever."

With that he turns to Zeke and gives him a smug look and walks off but not without looking back and giving me a hurt look.

"Will you please explain to me what just happened?" Zeke says.

I look at him and notice we are still holding hands and I immediately let go and look at him.

"It's complicated but I owe you an explanation since you were willing to fight for my honor. Which I may add thank you for that; you are true gentlemen."

"It was my pleasure My Lady." He says as he bows like I was a queen in front of everyone that is walking by us on the side walk.

I immediately start to laugh. Zeke really knows how to make me laugh when I feel torn inside. I've only known him a couple of weeks and I feel as if I've known him my whole life. If only things weren't so screwed up I would definitely love to date Zeke; if it was possible but thanks to Derek that isn't even remotely possible because I will always want him. No matter if I was with Zeke I would only want Derek and that isn't fair to either one of us.

"You are unbelievable. You know that?" I say between laughs.

He holds his hand out to me "Just take my hand and take me to our next destination."

I look at his hand and know I shouldn't take it but then I think well he is only a friend and has never expressed that he feels anything for me. I take his hand and he immediately laces his with mine. I look at him and know my cheeks are reddening.

"I like holding your hand. Just so you know." He says and looks into my eyes. I can feel my heart lurch and wonder can I feel something for him and still be semi mated to Derek. Is that even possible?

I shyly smile and look down at my feet.

"Don't think I forgot about that whole Derek explanation but I will leave that for another day. I am enjoying your company way too much to let it be hashed by a douche." He says and I lead him to the bookstore.

* * *

I pull up to the house to see Derek sitting on the porch staring daggers into me. He looks so gorgeous when he has that intense look in his eyes. I park my Vespa and walk passed Derek.

"Lacey please don't ignore me. I just want to talk, please." He says with a defeated tone.

"What? Derek. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Us. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us. You made that perfectly clear." I look away because I can't look at him without wanting to break.

"I lied." He says and places his hands on my arms and brings them down to my hands. He takes my hands in his and kisses them. I feel my knees go weak and look in his eyes and see something I hadn't seen in a long time; my Derek. The old Derek I longed for some time now. That moment I felt guilty. Not just because I have feelings for Zeke and Derek is my mate but because I don't want to hurt Derek. I have to be honest with Derek.

"I have feelings for Zeke." I blurt out.

"That's not possible. I've marked you."

"I thought the same thing but I know what I feel Derek and I like Zeke, a lot. I'm sorry."

"At least give me a chance. Let me join in the running for your heart. I promise you, you won't be disappointed." He say with determination.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me take you on one date. That's all I ask."

He lets go of my hands and cups my face.

"I know I've hurt you but I won't ever do that again. I promise just let me prove that to you."

He never stopped looking into my eyes when he says that. I feel my whole body shiver with the intensity of his eyes bearing into mine.

"One date. That's all you get."

He lets out a sigh and a huge smile plasters over his face. He rubs his thumbs against my cheeks and places his forehead on mine. I want to back away but can't my wolf want to be close to her mate.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this. Tomorrow night seven p.m. meet me right here." He kisses my cheek. "I promise you won't regret this." He says and walks inside.

Ugh! Great now I got a date with Derek and have feelings for Zeke! How is any of this even possible! If you told me two months ago that I would meet an incredible guy that not only brave enough to talk to me and become my friend. That I would start to harbor feelings for and I would be going on a date with Derek Hale I would have laughed in your face. This is all too surreal.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dr. Deaton its Lacey Delogado. I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you."

"Of course I've told you many times that as The Hale's Guardian I am here to help you all."

"I know just don't like to show up unannounced."

"Well that's very considerate of you."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Alright see you then,"

I quickly hang up and knock on John's door. He opens the door with an agitated look.

"Better be good Lace. Julie Harper is on the phone and you know I've been trying to get her to go on a date with me for two years now."

"Julie Harper? Really? Still? Wow you don't take rejection well."

"Lace hurry it up now."

"Can you give me a ride to Dr. Deaton's office?"

"Why? Shit! Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I call Uncle Pete?" he asks all in one breath.

"No. I just got some questions to ask him about mine and Derek's situation but you know what it's cool. Julie Harper agreeing to go on a date with you is way more important. I'll just ask your mom." I walk away knowing that pulling the mom card would make him buckle.

"No wait! I'll take you. Mom will be mad if I don't."

He grabs the phone from his night stand.

"Julie I'm going into town can you meet me at Miss Abby's, please"

He jingles his car keys nervously and then throws his fist in the air in triumph.

"Awesome see you in fifteen gorgeous."

He looks at me with a smile that ear to ear and motions for me to follow him.

* * *

"Okay call me when you're done with Dr. Deaton and if I'm still with Julie just wait for me at the bookstore. Okay?" John nervously taps his steering wheel.

"Hey! Breathe! I will don't worry about me I'm a big girl just worry about not making yourself look like a weirdo with all that twitching you're doing." I say with a chuckle.

He glares at me and says sarcastically "Thanks for helping me with my nerves."

"No problem. Oh and thanks for the ride. Call you when I'm done here."

I wave and walk to Dr. Deaton office. The door jingles and I see Deaton walk out from the back.

"Lacey, why don't you come to the back with me so we can discuss what's on your mind."

"Sure thing Doc."

I follow Dr. Deaton to the back hoping to get some answers as to why I have developed feelings for Zeke while being bonded to Derek

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Please Review! :D**_


	9. You Whisper You Love Me

_**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks to all of you who have followed, favored, and or reviewed! This is purely fan fiction I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except for the ones I created! :D Now on with the show! Hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**You Whisper You Love Me**_

_**Derek's POV**_

Once I knew Lacey had left the house I pulled my phone out and called Uncle Peter.

"I got her to agree to go on a date with me." I say nonchalant.

"Well that is a good sign. I know she still loves you. She's loved you since she was a young child and love like that doesn't die easily." Peter says and I swear I can hear the gears in his head turning and for the first time I hope he is right. I sigh and ask.

"How do I get her to realize she still loves me? I don't have a lot of time! There is this guy that just moved here and she likes him. How is that possible Uncle Pete?"

"I'm not sure. This is something I need to speak to Deaton about. Who is he?!"

"Some new kid but there is something off about him. I just can't place it. I don't want her around him."

"He isn't a werewolf is he?" Peter asks with an edge to his voice.

"No, I would be able to smell him and I don't think any other wolf would be that stupid to step foot on our territory." I say annoyed that he would think we wouldn't be able to sniff out another wolf.

"You think he is supernatural though?"

"Yeah I do. I don't trust him. He is bad news I know it!"

"Well I won't be back till next week so till then keep a close eye on him and make sure she doesn't see him or talk to him." Peter growls and I know that even though he isn't the alpha that is a command that I will have to follow.

"Yes sir. I will tell John and Luke to help me keep an eye on him. I'm going to win her back and I am going to put everything I have into keeping her safe with me; where she belongs."

"We wouldn't be having this trouble if you would have just thought like that from the beginning. I'll send you the detail of how the date will go in an email."

"No I already know what I am going to do on our date."

"You said you would listen and do everything I said to do. We cannot have you screw it up." Peter growls and I know he probably wolfed out.

"You can send the email but I won't do it. I already have our date planned out and trust me she will love it. Bye Uncle Pete."

I hung up before I could get a response out of him.

This has to be perfect! I cannot lose Lacey to some guy! I'm her mate! She is mine!

* * *

Rubbing my hands on my dark washed jeans I realize how nervous I actually am. This is my make it or break it chance to get Lacey back. I honestly don't know how I would take it if she decided she didn't want to be my mate. I look at my watch and notice that still have five minutes so I take my phone out of my pocket and call John.

"Is everything set up?" I nervously ask John.

"Yah man, but it was real B! She better fall for you because we didn't bust our asses for nothing man." He says letting out a tired sigh.

"Thanks and I owe you. Whatever it is I'll do it."

Luke comes on the phone and says "I want a date with the hottest girl in school!"

"I said I owed you. I didn't say I could perform miracles." I chuckle.

I can hear John cracking up in the background.

"Harsh bro. We are on our way home, so you all will be alone by the time you get here." Luke disappointedly says.

"Thanks again guys. I really do owe you two." I say.

As soon as I hang up the front door opens and I see Lacey dressed in a violet strapless dress that falls a little above her knees and black heeled boots. She looks amazing. My mouth drops open and I am lost for words.

"Beautiful." Is all I can manage to get out of my mouth.

"Thanks."

I extend my hand and she looks at it and then me.

"Please, Lacey just give this date a chance. Give me a chance."

She looks back at my hand and slowly puts her hand in mine.

"I promise you won't regret this." I say and give her my Lacey smile.

She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"I open the passenger door to my car for her to get in and when she is sitting inside I close the door and run over to driver's side.

"Where are we going?" she asks

"It's a surprise." I say with a sly smile.

The twenty minute drive was quiet and nerve wrecking. The whole way I kept looking over to her and she was just staring out the window in a daze.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Nothing….

"Lacey? Lacey?" I nudge her "Are you okay?"

She quickly looks away from the window and grabs her necklace.

"I'm sorry." Is all she says with a distracted look.

"It is okay just had me worried about you. I called your name like three times. Are you okay. You seem like your somewhere else."

"Yeah. I was just thinking that's all." She tries to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

That moment when I saw that made me determined to make this perfect.

"We are here." I say and give her a big smile.

I quickly get out of the car and go to her door and open it. I grab her hand and she gets out of the car.

"We have to walk a little bit to get where our date will take place but I promise you it will be worth it."

I pull her toward the inside of the lush meadow. She quickly looks around and stops dead in her tracks.

"Derek is this?" she asks without having to finish her question.

"Yes. It is." I say as I give her hand a light squeeze.

I pull her through a few bushes and trees before we come to see the a clearing that is covered in baby blue eyes flowers with tiny solar lights to make a path that leads to a table set in the middle.

"How? It isn't even spring time?" she breathlessly says.

"I brought them all from different green houses. They are all still in pots that is how we were able to make the path of lights."

"We?" she asks with her left eyebrow arched.

"John and Luke helped me set everything up. They were a big help even stayed to finish up so I could be ready on time."

I led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit.

"This is beautiful. Must have been a lot of work."

I smile at her "You're worth all of this and more. Just wish I could have shown you that sooner."

She looks down at her hands and back up at me and smiles.

"Derek I don't want you to feel like I hate you or anything because I really don't, far from it actually."

She smiles and points to the basket that is sitting in the middle of the small table.

"Oh yah the food."

I pull out her favorite Mr. Sandy's Hotdogs. She immediately starts laughing.

"I was expecting you to pull out wine and like this extravagant meal but you pull out Mr. Sandy's hotdogs. You really know me. Don't you?"

Her eyes are glimmering and at that moment I can see she still has some sort of feelings for me.

"Of course I know you. You've been my best friend since you were five and I was eight and we stood right here in this meadow and you kissed me."

Her cheeks turn red and she starts to laugh and it's her Derek laugh. My heart leaps because I haven't heard that laugh in months.

"You were my first kiss." I say and grab her hand from across the table.

"I want you to be the last person I kiss. Even if I have to chase you till the day I die."

A huge smile spreads across her face and she suddenly stands up.

"Well then you better start chasing me."

She starts running full speed and I quickly get up and run after her. I know she is enjoying this because she keeps looking back at me and laughing. I start to run faster after and catch up to her and grab her by the waist and pull her to me and we fall to the ground laughing. I roll on top of her.

"I caught you. Know I get to keep you."

I say as I look into her eyes and that is when I see it. She loves me.

I slowly bring my lips down to hers and lay a light kiss on her lips. I pull back I look right into her exposed eyes and caress her face. She closes her eyes and leans into my hand. I pick myself off her and pull her toward me to sit right in front of me. I reach in my leather jacket and pull out the ring from her birthday.

"When I gave you this ring I knew what it meant. I know what the symbol stands for that is the reason I gave it to you. I have always loved you just never realized what kind of love it was till I brought this ring for you and to be honest it scared me."

I place my hand on her cheek and rub my thumb over her lips.

"I never felt like I was good enough for you, that you deserved better than me, someone to be proud of someone worthy of helping keep your bloodline going."

She places her hand over mine.

"For years you have been more than enough. You have been my family, my home."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"These past few months have been hell for me. I felt lost and broken. I felt like the orphan that I am and I hadn't felt that way since the first months after my parents were killed." She says with tears running down her cheeks.

My chest hurts when I see the hurt in her face but the pain in her voice makes me want to cry. I grab her and pull her into me.

"I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

I grab her hand and look at her.

"Lacey, I want to give you this ring to promise you that we will be together as one because I love you."

Her eyes open wide and the realization of what I am doing hits her and she then grabs my face and kisses me with so much love and passion.

"I love you too."

When those words leave her mouth my heart feels full complete.

"I promise you together as one."

I say and place the ring on her left ring finger.

"Together as one." She whispers with a smile on her face.

I immediately pull her face to mine and kiss her with so much intensity I can feel the fire between our lips. I lay her on the ground as I continue to kiss her like I've never kissed anyone before. I can feel my wolf yearning for hers and I move down her neck and as I do so she lets out a moan. With that I can feel myself losing control so I look at her ; I see her eyes are electric blue and with that I can anchor myself. I realize Lacey has always been my anchor the person who keeps me human. I continue to kiss her neck and move my way down to her collarbone and she lets out another moan.

"We need to stop I'm losing control." Lacey says and I can hear it in her voice.

I look into her eyes and grab her face in my hands.

"Look into my eyes and breathe."

She does and in seconds her eyes are back to their original hazel.

"How?"

"I'm your anchor and your mine."

* * *

"I had an amazing time."

She says and looks at our intertwined hands.

"So did I. So is it safe to say that we are together?" I ask

Her face instantly lights up.

"I could live with that."

She playful says and places a light kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

I smile at her and play with the end of one of her locks.

"Goodnight. I love you."

Her face glows and she says.

"I love you too."

With one last kiss she turns around goes into her room and closes the door.

I turn around and walk toward my room when both doors to my cousins' rooms open.

"Did you just say you loved her?"

Luke stares at me dumbfounded.

"And did she just say she loved you too?"

John asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah. She is my mate or at least will be."

"I knew they would get together."

John says and looks at Luke.

"You owe my twenty bucks and you have to double date with me and Julie's little sister."

"Damn it! Man, her sister is weird I have her in my English class and she like a huge nerd."

Luke shoulders slump and he looks at me and says.

"You guys couldn't wait another week to get together?"

"Really?"

I give him my hardest look and he immediately starts to rub the back of his neck.

"I was just kidding man it's cool what's one date, right?"

John starts laughing and pats my back.

"Happy you all worked things out."

He walks into his room and closes the door. Luke looks at me and then does the same.

I walk into my room and for the first time in a long time I feel complete.

_Beep beep_

I look at my phone and see I have a text from Kate. Oh shit! Kate! I forgot about her. Lacey cannot find out about her if she does. She will never forgive me.

_Hey my big wolf boy! How about u & I meet up l8er?_

I ignore her message and hope she gets the hint. I take off my clothes and jump into my bed. I lay back and think about Lacey. How perfect and beautiful she is.

_Beep beep_

_Come on Derek! ;) U no u want me! ;)_

_Beep beep_

_Don't play hard to get sweetie. Doesn't suit u ;)_

_Actually I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't call or text me anymore. This whole thing is done._

_Can't get rid of me that easily honey!_

What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

Please review!


	10. I Believe You, I Believe

_**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, favoring, and or following my fic! You guys truly inspire me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters only the ones I created.**_

**I Believe You, I Believe**

* * *

**Lacey POV**

_Flashback_

"_Deaton? I'm here." I call out from the front desk._

_He walks to the front desk from the back room and smiles at me._

"_Hello Lacey. How about you and I discuss whatever is concerning you in the backroom."_

_He turns around and heads to the backroom without waiting for my answer. I quickly follow him and see that he was in the process of putting a splint on a Boston terrier. _

"_What is on your mind today Lacey?" he asks as he tends to the dog._

"_I have question containing my predicament of being marked." I say nervously and he looks at me to signal for me to continue._

"_I know I'm marked by Derek but I…umm… I-I think I might be developing strong feelings for someone else. I was wondering how is that even possible." I say feeling awkward._

"_The reason for this is simple. You are an alpha. Maybe not right now but you will be and just because it suppressed right now doesn't mean you don't behave like one or the urges to take command aren't there." He says._

_I look at him with confusion written all over my face._

"_Since you're an alpha you pick who is you're mate. The mating process between an alpha and a beta are different especially with a suppressed alpha. I was surprised when Derek marked you because even though you hadn't completely transformed the alpha blood runs through your veins and a werewolf can smell that and in all my years I had never come across a beta marking an alpha until you and Derek."_

"_I still don't get how I am having feelings for someone else."_

"_Lacey just because your marked doesn't mean you have to be Derek's mate. You get to choose if you want to or not. Yes your wolf will have the urge to mate with him but it won't be irresistible like it is for a betas or when an alpha marks its mate." He says as he walks to the back to put the dog in a kennel._

"_So what you're saying is I can choose to not be Derek's mate if I don't want to and if that is so how do I stop it?"_

"_If you don't want to mate with Derek you just need to explain to him you don't want to be his mate and tell him his wolf needs to let you go. Once he does that you won't feel the urge to mate with him anymore. If you don't do this you could end up mating with someone else and leave his wolf completely broken and he will slowly loss himself to his animalistic nature and he will never be the same Derek." he says with serious and sternness to his explanation._

_Wow. Talk about a lot to process. _

"_Thanks Deaton. Is that all?" I ask _

"_That is what I am here for. Yes, that is all and by looking at you I can see this is a lot for you to handle. Why don't you go home and think this over." He says._

"_Thanks again Deaton. Please don't tell anyone any of this okay. I will tell them but I need time to think." I ask him._

"_No problem. What we discuss stays between us and no one else." He say with a wave._

_I wave back and head to the front take in a big gulp of air swallow it and step outside. _

_End of Flash back_

* * *

I leaned against the door and traced my lips with my fingertips. Did tonight just happen? It wasn't a dream was it? Then I look at my left hand and see the ring and smile to myself because tonight wasn't a dream it was real.

The date was perfect! Everything that I always hoped would happen between me and Derek did and I couldn't be happier. I love Derek the feeling of bliss overtakes my body and I flop on my bed and check my phone for any messages. My heart instantly receives a pang because I receive a message from Zeke.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Walking out of the vets office I turn to start walking down the street when I see Zeke standing there smiling at me. The whole conversation I just had with Deaton is put behind me when I see Zeke's smile. I return the smile and walk toward him. He slowly makes his way over to me with a smile lingering on his lips._

"_I was hoping I would see you again." He says with a cute half smile._

"_Me too but I got the feeling you might just be stalking me." I say with playful smile._

_His face turns beat red and he opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off by my laughing. He looks down at me and starts to laugh and his eyes seem to twinkle as he looks at me._

"_So if you're not stalking me what are you doing outside Dr. Deaton's office?" I ask._

_His eyes suddenly stop twinkling and he looks at me with sudden dismay._

"_Will you come in with me?"_

_I look at him confused and my face must of given me away because he grabs my hand._

"_Please there is a lot I have to tell you."_

_I look down at our hands and look up at him and his eyes look at me pleading._

"_Okay." _

_Was all I could muster up._

_We walk into Deaton's office hand in hand and Deaton walks into the front and his eyes grow wide when he sees us together._

"_Lacey?" looks at me questionably._

"_This is Zeke the guy I was just telling you about."_

"_She doesn't know does she?"_

_He says looking at me but I know the question is directed to Zeke._

"_No sir. I wasn't planning on this happening."_

"_What is going on here?" I say as I pull my hand out of Zeke's and I see his hurt in his eyes._

"_Come to the back both of you." Deaton motions for us to follow._

_I quickly follow Deaton and sit on the table in the back where he was just minutes ago putting the splint on the dog while Zeke stands next to him._

"_I think you should tell her Zeke." Deaton looks at him sternly._

_Zeke walks up to me places a hand on my cheek._

"_Please don't hate me. Please." He says and I can see the pleading his eyes._

_He backs away and then his eyes flash a red! RED! Noooo. Noooo. NOOOO!_

_I get up in a protective stance!_

"_I know what you are too. I'm sorry!" he says as tries to come toward me._

_I take a few steps back and instantly his face falls._

"_Lacey. He isn't here to hurt you all. I wouldn't allow that. Remember I am your family Guardian I will not let anyone hurt you all." Deaton says as he comes toward me._

"_Does anyone know?" I ask Deaton._

"_No and they won't I have an agreement with his Guardian that he is to be under my protection."_

_He put his hand on my shoulder and looks at me._

"_Zeke is just like you. He is the last of his pack…. of his family."_

_My heart immediately drops and I look at Zeke and see him staring at the floor. _

"_I thought you were staying with your aunt?" _

_He looks up and for the first time I notice how sad and broken he looks._

"_He is staying with me and my wife. He is my nephew his mother and my wife were sisters. His mother wasn't a werewolf, just like your mother."_

_Deaton looks between us and says._

"_I thought it would be a good idea for you all to become friends. I told Zeke to give you a chance and look for you. I just never thought it would result to more with Lacey being marked."_

_He knew who I was before we met. So everything was a lie. Everything I thought I knew about him was a lie. I could feel my anger rising! _

"_How could you lie to me?! Don't you trust me? How could I not smell it on you? We have been friends and we even had a date today!" _

_By the time the words left my mouth tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't help it! I felt betrayed._

"_Lacey I've wanted to tell you know for a while. I was just scared because I knew you considered them family and your marked. My uncle has coached me with practice and taking certain concoctions he has made me drink have made my scent pretty much nonexistent so that I can live in a place where other werewolves live. I never wanted to hurt you or family. I never thought I would develop feelings for you and now that I have I decided you needed to know the truth." _

_His eyes are dangerously watery like any moment the dam is going to break and tears are going to rush down._

"_I can't talk to you right now." I say and run out the veterinarian's office.._

_**Couple of hours later**_

_I pull up to the clinic and see Deaton's car out back so I rush inside and start yelling for him franticly._

_He comes from the back and looks at me scanning my body for injuries._

"_What's wrong. It's obvious you're not hurt." He says with worry in his tone._

"_Please tell me Zeke is here?" I practically cry._

"_No he should be home." He says now with a panic tone._

_Oh god! He needs me. I have to go look for him._

_I start to make my way out when Deaton stops me._

"_What is wrong?"_

_I rush to the back where he follows me and I pull my phone out and play the message he left me._

"_Lacey! Lacey! Dammit it's your voicemail! I'm under attack the hunters found me!" POW! POW! Gunshots and yelling in are heard in the background. "I'm going to try and lose them! Please meet me at my uncle's clinic!" (Alpha Roar) cuts off._

"_How long ago was that message sent?"_

_I look at my phone it was sent at nine forty five._

"_An hour ago which means they could still be chasing him. I'm going out to look for him and I will bring him back."_

_No Lacey! You cannot go out alone!"_

"_We have no choice! Wait for us here. If I'm not back in an hour then call my family."_

_With that I storm out of the clinic and wolf out. I'm running dangerously close to our home and then I hear the gunfire. I start running closer to the sounds when I see Zeke running full speed and dodging bullets. I start run close by him but still out of sight from the hunters and that's when I ponce on him and we roll down a hill. I instantly look at him and he notices it is me I motion for him to follow me. We start running through the woods and close to our land. I abruptly stop and brush some dirt and leaves off a patch of land and open a box that contains a secret keypad. I punch in the numbers as fast as I can and the floor beneath us swallows us and closes shut. I turn to Zeke put my finger over my mouth and motion for him to be quiet._

"_Where the hell did they go?!" A woman yells._

"_What do you mean they? There was only one?" a younger guy's voice says._

"_That is why you're not the one in charge. Let's keep searching!" she says and they speed of on their four wheelers._

"_Thank you." Zeke says and hugs me._

_I hug him back and all the anger I had before was gone. How could I be angry with him. I realized when I thought he could be dead I cared way to much about him to be angry._

"_Where are we?" he asks taking in our surroundings._

_The pitch black musky smelling tunnels are our saving grace from the hunters._

"_This town was founded by the Hales and a few other families but big part of the town belonged and still does to them. So when they built this town it was built around supernatural. The Hale family has been running from the Hunters for almost a century now so they become just as crafty as the hunters." I say leading us down the tunnel._

"_I know I put you in a tuff bind but I needed help and I couldn't think of anyone else. I couldn't call my uncle he is all my aunt has and I don't want her to be like me with no family. She was lucky she wasn't home when they came for me because they wouldn't have hesitated killing her." he says and I can hear the pain in his voice._

"_Don't worry I can keep your secret. We need to get you to the clinic." I say and start off. _

"_Lacey. Shit! My uncle they probably going to his clinic to look for me and they won't hesitate to kill him." his voice panic filled._

"_Damn it! Deaton! Let's go!" I say and we sprint off._

_We make it to the door that has a secret passage to the clinic. I punch in the code and we walk through we are make it up the stairwell to the door that will lead up to the storage room in the clinic I punch in the number and it unlocks. I face Zeke and place my index finger over my mouth motioning for him to be quiet as possible. He nods his head and I open the door and we walk into the storage room when we hear._

"_I don't know where he is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Deaton says breathlessly_

_I walk back to Zeke and motion for him to stay and I motion to the window. I pull my body out of the window and run to the front of the office._

"_Deaton?! Hello? Are you here?" I say slowly making my way to the back._

_When I make it to the back a blond woman steps in front of me and smiles._

"_Hello sweetheart what can we do for a pretty little girl like you?" _

"_I'm looking for Dr. Deaton I work here and I usually clean the office at night to make extra cash. I saw his car and the front door was open which was unusual so I got really worried." I say not having to fake being worried._

"_Oh everything is alright here just brought your boss back from an unfortunate accident. Good thing you came when you did because he is going to need help." She says with a sly smile and walks out the way so I can see Deaton._

_Deaton's face is almost unrecognizable and I let out a gasp and run to him. She then turns around and looks at me._

"_Let's not pretend that I don't know who and what you are Lacey Delogado the little girl who mysteriously made it out of a burning car alive. Yeah we know you've been living here with the Hales but I'm going to spare your little pathetic life because I want you to give a message to Derek."_

_My stomach drops and I know by look on her face she is satisfied with my reaction._

"_Tell Derek that Kate Argent said he can only hide for so long." She gives me an evil smirk and motions for her group to follow her out. _

_I look at Deaton and once I hear them leave I look to the storage door and Zeke steps out._

"_Deaton are you okay? Does anything feel broken?" I ask looking him over._

_He looks at me smiles and then to Zeke and I can see on his badly beaten face relief that Zeke is okay._

"_I'm fine just going to be badly bruised but my mine concern is you two. How are you guys?"_

_Zeke grabs his uncle in a hug and I see a few tears fall down his face._

"_This is all my fault uncle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come and put you guys in danger." _

_The look on Zeke's face breaks my heart and I know what he is going to say and I don't want to lose him._

"_No! Zeke don't you can't leave." I say with my eyes dangerously watery._

_Deaton looks at Zeke and then at me and at that moment I know he doesn't have to say it because whether he says it or not he is going to leave. The tears I am holding back fall fast and I know that this will probably be the last time I ever see Zeke._

_Zeke immediately pulls me into a tight hug and I let all the tears I'm holding back fall down my face and sob while he holds me._

"_I will be fine. I promise." His voice cracks as he says this._

_I pull back and look him in the eyes and I can see for the first time just how much he cares about me. His eyes hold a lot of pain and heartbreak._

"_I know me leaving will only push you into Derek's arms and that kills me because I think, no I know I love you. Today you risking your life for mine was just the push I need to fall for you and don't feel like you have to say it back because I know you love Derek." he says and places a hand on my cheek._

"_Just know though I will never forget you. I love you." He says and then leans down and places a kiss on my lips. _

_The kiss is sweet and innocent nothing like my kiss with Derek that held so much passion I felt like I was on fire. The tears stream down my face because at that moment I know I care for Zeke but I don't love him the way I love Derek. My love for Derek consumes me._

_Zeke pulls back and wipes my tears._

"_I'm sorry I can't say it back but I want you to know that it hurts me to know you love me and I can't even return the feelings. I'm going to miss you. I really am." I say through my trembling lips._

_He smiles at me, it's a sad smile but he continues to caress my cheek._

"_Promise me you won't let him hurt you. If he does I will come back for you and we can run away together." he says and kisses me on the cheek._

"_I promise." And with that he pulls me into a tight hug._

"_Goodbye Lacey." He says with a shaky voice._

"_Bye Zeke. Please be careful. Stay in touch please." I plead with him._

"_I'll try. Now go home before you get into trouble." He says._

_I squeeze him and hold him tighter to me for a couple more minutes and then let go and leave the clinic with tears running down my face._

_End of Flashback_

The message says that he is fine and is already halfway around the country but not to worry he will be keeping in touch. My heart hurts for the friend I have lost due to the hunters and then that's when I remember Kate! She's after Derek! My stomach immediately drops and I start to dry heave with how scared I am to lose him. I cannot let the hunters get him. I will not let them kill him!

I instantly jump out of bed and rush to Derek's door and knock. He opens the door and looks at me with surprise and worry.

"Lacey what is wrong? Did something happen to you? Nightmare? Sick?" he asks looking me over trying to see if I had any broken bones scratches anything.

I immediately grab his face and kiss him with intensity that he pulls me closer and shuts the door behind us. I weave my hands through his hair as his hand roam around my back. He pulls back and looks at me and his eyes are half electric blue half amber and he says in a husky voice.

"I love you so much Lacey."

My heart starts to race and I place my hands on the side of his face and look him straight in his changing eyes.

"I love you too. There is something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it one bit." I say and intertwine our hands and lead him to sit on the bed.

His face grows intense and worried.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for that other guy because if you do I.." I cut him off before he can finish because just the thought of Zeke makes my stomach drop. I hate the hunters especially now that they are after Derek.

"I ran into a Kate Argent and she knows who I am and she said for me to give you a message." I say and look at him and see that his eyes are now turned into worry and anger. His eyes flash amber and I know something is up. He looks and motions for me to deliver her message.

"She said you can only hide for so long. Derek I am really worried. What if they come after you." I say and hug him tight.

He strokes my hair and says. "I'm not worried about me. I am just going to keep you safe. They know you're here that's not good. We are going to have to talk to my dad in the morning and get Uncle Peter to come home." He pulls me back and places a hand on my cheek.

"I really love you. I really do and I won't lose you. We will be together as one." He says and kisses me with so much love I can feel my heart swell.

He pulls me into him and lays us on his bed all the while never parting our lips. He lies on top of me kissing me and trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone and I can feel my breath hitch in my throat. He looks up at me and I can see how much he loves me in his gaze and in that exact moment I knew I wanted to be his mate.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.** **:))**_


	11. Into Our Secret Place

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, favoring, and or following my fic! You all truly are amazing and inspire me to keep going!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the character except for the ones I created.**_

**Into Our Secret Place**

* * *

**Derek POV**

I slowly get out of the bed not trying to make any noise that would wake Lacey up as she slept soundly in my bed. I look at my clock and see I still have an hour till I have to get ready for school. So I slowly walk out the room and close the door soundly. I walked over to the restroom and do my morning routine of brushing my teeth, washing and shaving my face. Once I'm done I decide to go down stairs and to talk to my father.

I walk down the stairs to his office and knock on the door.

"Come in Derek." I hear him says

I walk into his office and he motions for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Nice to see you up early. How can I help you today, son?" he asks smiling.

"Dad it's the Argents. They know Lacey is here." I say my voice finally cracking with how worried I am for her.

When Lacey told me about her encounter with Kate last night my anger raised just knowing Kate was in the same area as Kate but then to deliver a message to me and the look on Lacey's face sent me over the edge. One thing to threaten me but another to threaten and scare my mate. Any kind of feelings I had for Kate were thrown out the window when she did that. Now all I want to do is kill the damn BITCH! Lacey was so shaken up that I had to hold her till she fell asleep. Hence the reason for her still sleeping in my bed.

"How do you know this?" he asks with worry on his face.

"She said a Kate Argent told her she knew who she was." I say pretending not to know who Kate was.

"Gerard's daughter is in town. That's not good at all." He says

"What do we do? I'm worried they will come after her." I say running my hand through my hair.

"I can't lose her dad. I can't I don't know how I could live without her." I say and my heart begins to ache at the thought of not having Lacey anymore.

He gets up from his desk walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry son we will do everything we possibly can and more to keep her safe. I promise."

I slowly get up from the chair and look at my father. I notice his once vibrant black hair is starting to grey at the side of his face and has crow's feet wrinkles at the edges of his eyes. He looks tired and worn to the pulp. That's when I know it won't be long till he gives the title of Alpha to me or my sister.

"Dad I'm sorry about that night. I was just scared because I love her. I love her so much. I…just…didn't want to admit it because of a situation like this. Just thinking about losing her is killing me inside." I say trying to hold back the tears threating to spill out.

He pulls me into a hug and holds me tight like the way he use to when I was a little boy.

"You won't lose her. I'm going to call your Uncle Peter to come home immediately. Go upstairs get ready for school and make sure to tell your cousins to come see me before they head to school."

"Okay, thanks Dad." I say and give him a smile.

He pats my back as a sign of reassurance and I walk out of his office to go and get ready for school.

I walk into my room and find Lacey still asleep in my bed tangled in my sheets. I feel my heart flutter at the thought that one day she will be the person I wake up to everyday of my life. I walk up to her and stroke her hair and her eyes start to flutter.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. We need to get ready for school." I say and kiss the top of her head.

She groans and makes me a face.

"I just want to sleep forever." She says and stretches.

I chuckle pull her out of bed and lean in to kiss her. She shrinks away and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Don't! I still have not brushed my teeth. Gross!" she says and runs out the door to her room.

I start to laugh and get ready for school.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen I can smell the breakfast my mother and Aunt Helen are cooking.

"Mhmm…smells delicious." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

My mother turns around and looks at me with a happy but surprised expression on her face.

"What have you done to my son? Are you an alien?" she says playfully.

I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"What I can't be happy?" I say as I walk over to sit at the table.

She laughs and my Aunt Helen turns around and gives me a smile that says I know why your happy.

"Derek is in a good mood because Lacey has forgiven him and might I add she is his girlfriend now." She says.

My mother's eyes instantly light up and she squeals. Squeals!

"Oh Derek! I'm so happy! But no mating till your married!" she says.

My Aunt and I immediately go into fits of laughter. She looks at both of us sternly.

"Carol you can't expect that from them. Might I add you and Julian didn't." she says and continues making the bacon.

"I was twenty-one when I met Julian an adult might I add." She looks at me and Helen.

"Look Mom I have already had sex, not with Lacey but I have already. As for Lacey we won't mate till SHE is ready. I love her and I would wait forever. Okay?" I say.

She looks at me and her eyes get watery.

"I never thought I would ever hear you say something so loving. I'm proud of you Derek." she says and kisses my cheek.

Not even two minutes later John and Luke come running down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Dad said for you two to go his office immediately. He needs to talk to you both. It's very important." I say seriously.

They both look at me and I can see on their faces that they are worried. They both nod their heads and hurry off to my father's office.

"What is wrong?" my mother asks her voice laced with worry.

"It's the Argents. They know Lacey is here with us." I say sadly.

My mother face turns white as a ghost her eyes grow huge and watery. She instantly gasps and my Aunt Helen drops the plate she was holding smashing it into a million pieces. They both look so scared.

I get up and grab both of their hands and look them in the eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to her. To any of us." I say.

"I'm not worried about us. I'm worried about her. She is a huge target because she is the last in her bloodline." My mother says with a single tear running down her cheek.

"I agree with your mother. My sweet Lacey. You have to protect her Derek." Helen says in a shaky voice.

"I will she will be safe. Dads working on plan and Uncle Peter should be coming home Dad called him but don't say anything to Lacey because I don't want her to get scared. I want her feel like everything is fine. I don't want her to be looking over her shoulder." I say with reassurance.

They both nod their heads and Helen starts picking up the pieces of the broken plate.

"Smells amazing in here. I'm starving." Lacey says with a huge smile.

She looks beautiful with her hair cascading over her left shoulder. Her black shirt is clinging to her body as her jeans hug her beautifully toned legs but what make my heart race are her eyes. How they twinkle as she looks at me.

My mother instantly rushes to her side and hugs her.

"I'm so happy you and Derek fixed things. I love you, daughter." She says excitedly.

Lacey's eyes grow wide when my mother calls her daughter.

"Mom!" I say stunned.

"It's okay." Lacey says with a chuckle.

"What! I've always wanted to call her that! And now I can!" my mother says happily.

* * *

"Ready to get out of the car?" I ask Lacey.

I look at her as we are sitting in my car parked in the school parking lot.

"I don't know. All the girls hate me already and now they are going to kill Me." she says nervously.

I grab her hand and laugh.

"They wouldn't because then I would hate them. Come on lets go." I say.

I get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side and open the door. I grab her hand and gently tug on it. She takes a deep breath and gets out. She holds my hand tight as we walk to the school.

I instantly hear all the girls whispering mean things about her and smell the jealousy coming off of them. She tries to pull her hand out but I hold on to it tighter.

Once at her locker she sighs and sticks her head in.

"Why must they hate me so badly." She says sadly.

I rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

"Don't be upset and let those girls get you down. I have to go to class see you after?" I say.

"I'll try. No. I'll just see you in lunch. If you come see me after every class you will be late." She says.

"But.." I start but she interrupts me.

"No buts Derek Hale. Go to class see you in lunch." She says sternly but her eyes scream I love you!

I kiss her head and walk off to my class. The classes before lunch seemed to drag on. When I finally made it to lunch I noticed Lacey was nowhere to be seen. Panic starts to set in and I ask John if he seen her anywhere. He says he hadn't seen her since he went to talk to her before third period and she didn't look good.

"All those girls hating on her is making her miserable. They keep calling her names and I even saw one shoot her the bird." He says angrily.

That's when I see her walking in and her eyes are red like she had been crying. I am at her side in an instant. I grab her face into my hands and look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her worriedly.

Her eyes start to tear up and she just shakes her head.

"Nothing can we just go and sit down." She says meekly.

That's when Lauren a girl I dated for a week comes and pushes by Lacey. I see Lacey close her eyes and take deep breath trying to calm down. She is angry and trying to suppress the anger is causing her physical pain.

I quickly turn around and grab Lauren by the wrist.

"Apologize to her now!" I practically scream.

Her eyes grow wide.

"S-sorry." She says shakily.

I instantly know I have to do something. I pull out a random chair from a table stand on it a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! For all of you people harassing my girlfriend STOP! Respect her and treat her nicely or I won't be so nice! I LOVE HER! Got that?! I LOVE LACEY DELOGADO!" I yell and jump of the chair and turn to Lacey whose face is set in shock.

I pull her face into mine and kiss her passionately, so passionately that I get applause and shouts.

When I pull away her face is beet red and she shrinks into me.

"Why did you do that?" she whispers.

I hug her tightly and say.

"Because it's true. I love you."

* * *

Walking into the front doors of the house we are immediately met by Peter. Lacey's eyes instantly light up and she runs and throws herself into his arms.

"BooBoo! What are you doing back so early?!" she says excitedly.

He holds her tight strokes her hair and I see him smile of relief.

"Things wrapped up early." He says and pulls back to look at me.

"Well I was informed that you and Derek have made it official and are now dating." He says with a grin on his face. "How come I was informed by my brother and not by my Princess or my nephew?" he says looking at us both.

Lacey's cheeks redden and she playful swats Peter's arm.

"Stop it BooBoo. I was going to tell you when you came back." She says with a shy smile.

He laughs and hugs her so tight and it makes me realize how much my uncle does love Lacey. She is like his daughter and in that moment I know that when it came to love she was the only person he does love. He cares for us because we are pack but he's never been the type to love and that is why he is alone but Lacey is the only person who brings that out in him.

"I'm happy that your happy my Princess. Now I suspect you probably have homework so you better go upstairs and get to it if you plan on having any boyfriend time." He says with chuckle.

She sighs and nods her head at him. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"See you at dinner. Got to listen to the boss." She says with a chuckle as she motions to Peter.

"Okay. I love you." I say and caress her cheek.

"I love you too" she says laced with love.

I watch her walk up the stairs and wait till I hear her close the door to her room. I look at Peter and he is staring daggers into me.

"I'm glad she is happy but let me make it know break her heart and I will kill you." He says with his eyes turning amber.

I never fault or look away from him and say.

"I won't I can promise you that. I love her. I will protect her even if it costs me my life." I say with so much conviction Peters harden face falters for a second.

"Let's go to your father's office he is waiting for you."

I follow after him satisfied that I showed him up. We walk into my father's office and I see everyone except Lacey is gathered in his office.

"Now that everyone is here I will get straight to the point. Gerard isn't here in Beacon Hills and probably won't be coming back. He left his daughter Kate in charge of this area. My source says he is overseas and will be for at least a year he is supposable close to finding an Alpha pack." He says and everyone eyes grow wide except Peters.

"Better for us that he is chasing the one thing that might kill him. He is way over his head. Now what are we going to do about keeping my little girl safe." Peter asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.

My father just looks his way for a second and then looks at me.

"We will have Lacey only come and go to school. No going into town if not necessary. She will always have someone accompanying her. This is all we do till we find out if they are going to come after her. My source will have more details for me in a few days but till then she is on lockdown." My father says with the last part being a command.

We all nod because there really isn't anything to say because we already have our commands and we have to follow them. I start to walk out of the office when my father calls me back.

"Derek can you please stay behind we need to talk." He says and I turn around and sit down in one of his chairs in front of his desk as everyone else walks out.

Once everyone has left the room he turns to look at me and I can tell by the look he is giving me this is going be a serious talk.

"Derek your mother told me that she had the don't mate till your married talk and I have to say as your father I agree but as your Alpha I would have to disagree." He says looking at me with worry.

"Dad what do you mean?" I ask with confusion.

"As an Alpha I want to direct you into doing the best thing for yourself and the pack but then I'm your father. My Alpha part wants you to do what will make you stronger and our pack stronger but my fatherly side disagrees with my Alpha."

I raise my brow looking at him and realize what he is saying. I know that Lacey and I mating is a big deal but I don't want it to be on everyone's mind. I already decided I wasn't going to mate with Lacey till the time was right. Even if the time was five years from now I was still going to wait.

"Dad just so you don't feel obligated to give me a speech I'm going to tell you the same thing I told mom. I will wait to mate with Lacey when the time is right. When she is ready and like I told mom I would wait forever if I had too. I know that us mating would do her and I some good because we would be stronger together but I can take care of her without being mated." I say.

I can tell that my father is relieved by what I just said and pleased.

"I want her to feel like this is normal relationship. She has had to go through so much and her life has been anything but normal. I know none of us are but I just want to give her that." I say with a sad smile.

My father walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Derek. I always hoped you would turn into this man you are now." He says with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

I grab Lacey's hand and pull her out of her chair.

"We are going for a walk." I say to my father who is sitting at the head of the table where everyone has just finished dinner.

He nods his head and winks at me. Lacey looks at me with surprised expression but still follows me. I pull out her jacket from the coat closet and put it on her.

"It's chilly outside." I say as I gently pull her hair out of her jacket and place it over her left shoulder.

Her face turns a pink shade and she smiles a huge smile. I intertwine our hands and lead us outside.

"You know I always loved it when we would take walks together." I say with a grin.

"Me too, I always liked that it was our thing. You never let anyone come along not even Laura." She says with a huge smile.

"I always just liked having you around. You've always known how to bring out the happy loving Derek." I say

She chuckles and shakes her head. We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach our favorite tree.

She starts laughing and I immediately look at her and see her eyes are twinkling with a happy memory.

"Remember when I was eleven and Luke told me I was to chicken to climb all the way to the top?" she says laughing.

"Yes! You climb up and down the tree like a monkey. He was so pissed that you did it effortlessly and decided he could do it too." I say laughing because only what happens next would happen to Luke.

"He not even climbed a third of the way up looked down and got so scared he started crying. He wouldn't budge and was stuck in the tree for four hours till a squirrel came behind him and scared the crap out of him and fell out completely shitting himself when he landed."

We both are now laughing uncontrollably of seeing the memory play back in our heads.

"You know I miss my parents all the time but I'm glad you guys took me in. I wouldn't of had the best life anyone could ask for without you all." She says now looking at me with eyes that shined with love.

I sit against the tree and pull her down to sit on top of me. I hold her close to me and stroke her hair as I whisper "I love you." Over and over again like a mantra.

She breathes a sigh of contentment and her body relaxes into mine. After about an hour of sitting there just holding her I realize she was asleep. I slowly get up cradle her in my arms and walk back to the house.

Once I lay her in her bed I softly kiss her lips and close the door to her room as quietly as I can. I walk to my room to see my phone vibrate indicating I had a new message.

**Kate: "I see someone has a new girlfriend. Bad, bad wolf I was supposed to be the only girl. If you want her to live you need to cooperate."**

My heart instantly drops into my stomach. First the panic of Lacey getting hurt or killed makes me want to vomit but then the panic turns to anger. I can feel myself starting to lose control. I want to rip Kate to pieces but I know I have to do whatever it takes to keep Lacey safe.

**Me: "What do I have to do?"**

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes just wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could. I know I wrote Derek a little sappy but I think that is the way a younger Derek would have acted. I want him to be different than the Derek we see now. The Derek we see now is fueled by anger as to this one is fueled by love and devotion to his mate. Just my opinion. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
